A Pirates Life for Me
by BluePanda22311
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Konoha's street rat. Gaara Sabaku, captain of a ship. When the two meet there lives change in a direction neither wanted nor expected it to go. And what's this about a key? Rated M for citrus-y-ness! GaaSaku of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright new story! I've been dying to do a pirate story forever since Pirate's of the Caribbean is my favorite movie! Anyway this story is going to be more mature than my other ones so heads up cause there will be limes, and lemons! Oh and I'm only doing this disclaimer once so don't blame me if you didn't see it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that I borrowed from the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy such as quotes, places, ideas, ect… All credit for those things go to their respective owner and what not.**

**To the story! **

A teenage girl ran down the street the King's royal navy chasing her. It's not like she did something terrible. She just stole some food. Okay so that wasn't exactly good, but when you live on the streets and had no money for food it was how you survived. But did other people look at it like that? No they thought she was just a filthy

"Street rat!" A soldier called out to her, the girl turned around seeing them close in on her.

"I wish I could stay and chat but I have to take a dip." She said as they reached the end of a cliff the girl dove in.

"You won't get away so easily!"

"You think that was easy?" She gasped as she returned the surface. The girl looked around and thought of how she would get out of the water without being caught. Off in the distance she saw a ship, a ship with black sails and a flag with a skull on it. "Pirates."

The ship was coming into Konoha, either to pillage or just get supplies. She didn't know but they were perfect for her escape. She wanted to try out her sea legs anyway, get away from Konoha for a while. No one would miss her. She swam up and saw them lower a dingy obviously not wanting to get to close to the village. Well maybe instead of hitching a ride she could just borrow it. As her favorite saying goes:

"Take what ye can, and give nothing back!" She whispered before going under water so as to not be seen. When they were out of sight she began climbing up the ship.

"Why are we just going for supplies again?" a blonde asked.

"Because Naruto, we have no reason to pillage this village." Another blonde with hair into four spikey pig tails responded slightly annoyed.

"Right." Naruto said disappointed. He liked fighting and was the captains first mate and best friend. "Um…"

"What now Naruto." Said a brunnette annoyed.

"Is our ship supposed to be sailing the other way?" He asked pointing. The rows stopped and looked to where they had anchored the ship. A red head growled obviously angry.

"Back to the ship." He ordered and the rowers turned and rowed as fast as they could to reach their ship. They were catching up quickly. The girl pushed her pink hair out of her face and looked to see the pirates coming back in their dingy.

"Hmm…Seems they noticed their ship moving." She said nonchalantly quickly turning the helm so the ship faced their direction, playing chicken with them. Of course it was too late for the dingy to move out of its path and they all abandonded ship before it was crushed. Turning away from them she waved using the wind to pull away from them. But unbeknownst to her a red head had grabbed onto the ladder and began climbing up as she was sailing away. Grabbing a sword he snuck up on the girl who dared take his ship. But before he could attack a sword was pointed at his face.

"'Ello chum." The girl said smiling. "I suppose you want your ship back." Her only response was his sword pointing at her face. She scrapped her sword against his.

"Not the talkative type I see. Well I'm sorry but your ship is so nice and I don't think I want to give it back." She said to him and he glared at her pushing his sword at her throat only to get the same happen to him.

"Well then look's like I'll have to kill you then." He threatened in a dead serious tone.

"Oh?" The girl said. "And who may I ask is my killer?"

"Gaara." He said glaring.

"Well Gaara, I'm Sakura Haruno." She said backing away before preforming a curtsy. "I am honored to die at the hand of a captain of a ship."

"Who says I'm captain?"

"Oh? Your not." Sakura thought putting a finger to her chin then looked at him. "No your definitely captain I can tell. But I wonder where's your cool pirate hat?" Sakura questioned.

"Its none of your concern."

"Have it your way, love." Sakura said before engaging him in a sword fight, getting him off guard and slashing his shirt leaving a small cut. They continued both not getting hit until Sakura had swords pointed at her in all directions. Sakura dropped her sword and Gaara stepped toward her sword pointing at her neck.

"Any last words."

"Parlay." Sakura said and everyone dropped their weapons including Gaara. He still glared at her.

"What could you possibly have to discuss with the captain." Gaara demanded obviously angry.

"A lot Captain Gaara." Sakura said smirking. Gasps were heard from the crew.

"How did you know he was captain?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh? He didn't tell you? The reason you took the dingy instead of your ship. He and his two siblings are wanted in Konoha, which is probably why he isn't wearing his hat." Sakura told him. A sword was pointed at her neck again.

"How did you know this?" Gaara seethed.

"What can I say, I like to snoop. Even to go as far as looking at some precious documents in the governors office. You three have a death sentence on each of your heads." Pointing to the siblings.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked with narrowed eyes.

"I want to be taken to shore, safely." Sakura stated.

"And what are we getting?"

"What do you want?" Sakura left their options open.

"I want you to get me something." Gaara said.

"What?" Sakura asked curious.

"A key."

"Where can I find this key?" Sakura questioned.

"From an old friend of mine, goes by the name of Kakashi." Gaara said.

"Kakashi Hatake?" Sakura questioned again Gaara narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes."

"Hmm. This key?" Sakura asked grabbing her necklace and revealing a two prong key.

"How did you get that?"

"Kakashi and I go way back. He was the one who taught me how to handle a sword. He gave it to me yesterday. It's almost as if he knew you were coming." Sakura pondered.

"Well you hand over the key and I'll have you taken to shore safely." Gaara proposed. Sakura looked out at the sea in contemplation. She sat on the rail looking at the group.

"Before I answer what exactly does this key unlock?" Sakura asked curiously.

"A chest of great value."

"I see. Well I'll have to say that I'm disincled to acquiesce your request." Sakura said sliding a little bit farther back.

"Huh?" Naruto asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Means no." Sakura said before sliding backward off the rail and preforming a backwards dive into the water.

"Follow her." Gaara said glaring at where Sakura dove. Too bad for them Sakura steered the ship right by an underwater cave she knew of and swam towards it without returning to the surface until she was inside the cave. Sakura checked her necklace and then her pockets smiling. She had stolen a compass and a few gold coins while she was on the ship.

"Gaara, we can't find her she hasn't resurfaced." Naruto told him.

"Where the hell is she." Gaara said angrily.

"Any orders captain?" Temari asked.

"Search Konoha and the surrounding area, she couldn't have gotton far." Gaara ordered.

"What are you going to do?"

"Stay with the ship incase she decides to make a return visit."

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Review please! They are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so a few things that might be helpful. Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Ino are all 19. Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, and Tenten are all 21. Shikamaru and Temari are both 22.**

**Now for what they look like since I never put it in the story…You could google them or watch the movie to get a better idea of my descriptions since I'm borrowing them from the movie.**

**Sakura has an outfit like Elizabeth Swann from the second pirates without the hat.**

**Tenten has an outfit like Elizabeth from the third movie when she becomes captain.**

**Hinata has an outfit like Sakura's with the hat.**

**Ino has an outfit like Elizabeth in the third movie before she becomes captain.**

**Temari has an outfit like Ino**

**Gaara has an outfit like Jack Sparrow, but he doesn't wear the hat or bandana.**

**Naruto has an outfit like Will Turner in the second movie.**

**Kankuro has an outfit like Will in the end of the first movie.**

**Neji has an outfit like Sao Fang.**

**Shikamaru has an outfit like Barbossa, no hat or straggily beard lol.**

Sakura opened the compass and frowned. She shook it and reopened it.

"Bloody compass doesn't work." Sakura said frustrated throwing it down. Looking at the compass she saw it pointed right at an apple. Sakura picked up the apple and took a bite and watched as the compass pointed to the entrance of the cave. "What an interesting little gadget."

Gaara went into his room and looked at his desk frowning. Where was it? Gaara ended up tearing his room apart in search of his most valueable possesion. His compass. To someone who didn't know would think it was broken because it didn't point north. But instead it points to the thing you want most and right now he wanted Sakura Haruno dead. **You got to admit, she's crafty. **His inner demon Shukaku said. _What are you getting at? _**I like her, you should let her join the crew.** Shukaku suggested. _That is probably the worst idea you ever came up with! _Gaara told him. **Well you need her, she has your compass and the key. Trick her into thinking she is part of the crew and when it's conviennent ditch her.** _That's more like it. But I have to find her first. _

Too bad he didn't know that she was following the compass and it lead her to the ship. She resurfaced and looked at the compass.

"I don't know how exactly you work but I guess trying out the ship again couldn't hurt." Sakura said to the compass as she swam to the ship, climbing aboard just in time to see Gaara arrive on deck. "Or maybe it can."

"You." Gaara said with no emotion which made Sakura raise an eyebrow.

"Ehehe hey Captian!" Sakura greeted.

"I have a proposition for you." Gaara said coming closer.

"I told you I'm not giving you the key. Savvy?"

"Oh, that's not what I had in mind. I want you to join my crew." He said to her causing her to burst out laughing. But when she looked at him she found he was completely serious.

"Oh. Your serious." Sakura said.

"Yes."

"What's in it for you?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes.

"Just another pirate for my crew." Gaara said nonchalantly.

"I don't believe you." Sakura said and Gaara chuckled pinning her to the rail of the ship.

"I didn't expect you to." He said, his breath fanning across her face causing her to shiver slightly. "But you don't really have a choice." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh?" Sakura questioned ignoring the feeling she got in her stomach when he whispered to her. "Why is that?"

"Your not going to get away this time. I won't allow it." Gaara said strapping a shackle to wrist before dragging her to his cabin and locking the other shackle to his bed post. "Sit tight, love." He said mocking her by calling her 'love' like she had called him leaving her in his cabin.

"Bloody pirate." Sakura muttered under her breath. Sakura sighed laying down on his bed which was quite comfy compared to the hay she normally sleeps on. Speaking of sleep, she couldn't remember the last time she got any she had been running for so long. So it wasn't hard for her to fall asleep here.

"You found her?" Temari asked.

"Yes she's locked in my cabin." Gaara told them. "She's going to join the crew."

"What!?"

"Look I need the key and she has it. If we gain her trust it should be easy to take it from her." Gaara explained.

"She actually agreed to join us?"

"Well no. That's why I had to lock her in shackles. But she doesn't really have a choice." Gaara said as he walked back to his cabin to check on Sakura. He was surprised to find her asleep curled up on his bed. She looked so peaceful. But quickly and quietly he reached the bed side. Slowly reaching for her necklace Gaara was about to grab it when a hand shot out and stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"I don't know what you were trying to do but I don't appreciate you touching me or my necklace Captain Gaara." Sakura spat out throwing his wrist at him. **Fiesty too I like that,** Shukaku said.

"Your in no place to be disrespecting me." Gaara said stepped closer which made her back up against the ship wall. Gaara chuckled as he climbed on top of her straddling her waist. "You see on my ship, I can touch whatever I want." Gaara said then demonstrated by having his hands trace down her arms stopping at her waist.

"You filthy bastard." Sakura said spitting on him. Gaara chuckled again wiping the spit off his face.

"Not smart love. Let me remind you of who's in charge here." Gaara stated surprisingly calm. For an unknown reason he liked to rile her up and her skin being so soft made him want to feel more. He looked at her outfit for the first time and saw she was wearing a button up red vest, a mesh shirt underneath and kapris that hugged her legs and tucked into her knee length boots. Gaara went for her buttons slowly unbuttoning them one at a time, smirking at her expression. Gaara stopped and cupped her face making her look at him. "Sorry love not today."

"You make it sound like I want you to do something to my body." Sakura deadpanned.

"You may not want it now, but I can assure you, you will." Gaara said before getting off her. "And just for a little token of trust, I'm going to unlock your shackles."

And true to his word Gaara did unlock the shackles. Luckily he didn't know how Sakura actually felt about his ministrations. If he would've went farther Sakura didn't think she would've even tried to stop him. Something about his hands felt so wrong yet so good at the same time.

"Just because you unlocked me doesn't mean your getting my key." Sakura told him as he headed to the door.

"I didn't think it would and besides I said a small token." Gaara told her before leaving the cabin and shutting the door. Sakura confused by what he meant went to the door to open it, only to find it locked. Growling Sakura went back to his bed looking around his room. There was no point in escaping right now, she was sure they were far from Konoha by now. But it didn't hurt to look around did it.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3 because I have nothing better to do! Hope it supplies enjoyment for those reading this story!**

After an hour of snooping she found nothing of value and just layed back on the bed thinking. Only shortly after did she realize she had a bobby pin in her hair. Taking it out and reshaping it she stuck it in the lock of the door. _Men. There so stupid they never take into consideration female hair products as tools for escape, _Sakura chuckled in her head. A click was heard and Sakura opened the door to walk around deck. No one seemed to notice her which was just fine for her, she didn't know many of the people on the ship anyway. And frankly after chatting with Gaara she didn't know if she wanted to.

"I told Gaara you would get out." A voice sounded behind her.

"Yeah well it's his fault." Sakura said turning to see Naruto grinning at her.

"So how did you make your escape? Your quite crafty ya know. You could easily be a pirate." Naruto told her.

"I try not to make it a habit to work with people. I can't run a ship by myself now can I?"

"Good reason. But why don't you want to be around people?"

"I've had no reason to trust people, working by yourself, well you can only blame yourself when something goes wrong. Like now. I knew I shouldn't of came back on this ship but this stupid compass made me so damn curious!" Sakura explained.

"I figured you had my compass." Gaara said coming up behind the two. Well just Sakura because Naruto could easily see him.

"What's it point to anyway? And don't be a smart ass and say north, because it doesn't." Sakura asked. Gaara got closer to her and whispered in her ear again.

"To the thing you want most." He told her before backing up slightly. "But I have to wonder, what is it you wanted if the compass led you here?"

"I don't know." Sakura said looking out at the water. Okay maybe she did a little bit. She loved the water, always had and when no one was talking to her it was peaceful on the ship. But she knew it was probably something more, she just didn't know what yet.

"Well coming back did backfire." Naruto told her laughing.

"You'd be surprised how much better this is to Konoha." Sakura said.

"What was so bad in Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"I was a street rat. Always having to steal for food, and always running from the King's navy. How I saw your ship was a complete coincidence. I was making my getaway by diving off a cliff when I saw it. Then as I swam toward it I saw you leaving and decided to take it."

"So you have nothing back in Konoha?" Gaara questioned curiously.

"Nothing but Kakashi. He's the closest thing I have to family." Sakura said then saw the glint in his eye. "Don't think I'm changing my mind Captain."

"You'll come around." Gaara said before walking away.

"How do you stand someone like that bossing you around." Sakura asked Naruto.

"You get used to it. He's normally not so playful." Naruto replied.

"That's his playfullness? I'd hate to see his bad side."

"You should, I suggest you tread more carefully. He has a short temper." Naruto cautioned.

"Sounds familiar." Sakura muttered.

"What does?"

"I have a short temper too. Or so I've been told."

"Well Sakura how about I introduce you to the rest of the crew?" Naruto suggested already dragging her with him without waiting for an answer. The rest of the crew were all pretty much in the same area, she noticed it wasn't a very big crew either. Naruto cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Guys as you know this is Sakura." Naruto said pointing to her. Sakura smiled and waved.

"Hey." She greeted and they all gave their own greeting back.

"Alright I guess you already know who Kankuro and Temari are, so let's see…" Naruto began. "This is Hinata and her cousin Neji." He pointed to a girl with black/violet hair and silver pupilless eyes and a boy with long chestnut brown hair pulled back with a pony just on the end with the same eyes as Hinata. "And Ino and Tenten." He continued pointing to a girl with platnum blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail and blue eyes, and a girl with brown hair pulled up into two buns. "Oh and that's Shikamaru." Naruto said almost forgetting and pointing to a sleeping man with hair put up in a ponytail making his head look like a pineapple. "Sakura's going to be our new crew mate!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Um…no I'm not." Sakura told him getting him to frown and turn to her.

"But Gaara said—

"That's great, whatever Gaara said is wrong. He did ask me but I said no." Sakura told him.

"It seems I'll have to lock you up again then." Gaara said coming up to the crew.

"Being locked up will not change my mind. I don't want to be apart of your crew." Sakura said going to the rail of the boat leaning against it and looking out at the sea. Gaara once again came up to her as everyone watched.

"Like I said love, you don't have a choice." He told her looking at her. Sakura looked at him trying to hold back a smirk.

"Well then _Captain _I'll see you in Davvy Jone's Locker!" She mocked before climbing on the rail and diving into the water. Gaara cursed and turned to the crew.

"Weigh Anchor! She can't get far." Gaara said before taking off his effects.

"What are you doing Gaara!" Temari shouted as he got on the rail. "The key is not worth it!"

"Its not just about the key anymore." He whispered to himself before diving in.

**Oh no! Cliffhangerish ending! Haha! Want to find out what happens? Review and I'll put up chapter 4! (Yes, that is a bribe.) More reviews the merrier! No but chapter 4 should be up tomorrow-ish. Maybe today if I'm in the mood **=p**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well chapter 4 like I said. I'm feeling gracious plus I feel bad that the chapters are short. But that's good news for you so enjoy!**

The girl was challenging him and he never backed down from a challenge. But as he resurfaced to see where she was it seemed like she was miles away already. With a smirk he swam toward her as fast as he could. Sakura paused to catch her breath. It was a good thing she looked at that map for so long, otherwise she wouldn't of known there was an island not far from here but it seemed so much farther swimming to it. Sakura began swimming toward her freedom not knowing of an ever nearing red head determined not to let her escape.

On the ship everyone was waiting for a quick return of their captain with the pink haired girl. It never came and they could no longer see anyone in the distance.

"Set sail we are going to find them!" Naruto ordered.

"But Gaara said to—

"Gaara is not on the ship and as his first mate I'm now in charge. Set sail! That's an order." Naruto shouted and everyone began doing there part. Sakura was better than she seemed, to swim faster than Gaara she could be a great pirate. Not better than him of course but after him maybe.

Gaara however was getting angry at how far this girl was from him. He could see her swimming but no matter how fast he swam he couldn't catch up. She was taunting him without even knowing it. Then he saw land on the horizon. So that's where she was going, she had seen his map. **Haha this girl is better than you give her credit for! **Shukaku laughed at his misfortune. Gaara had nothing to say, except ever since this girl entered his life things have not been going like he had planned.

_So close! _Sakura screamed in her mind amazed that she was actually escaping pirates! Well Sakura not being one for modesty knew she was a great escape artist. Sakura took a break and checked behind her. She gasped seeing someone closing in on her.

"Shit!" Sakura said before taking off again. Whoever was following her must have been a damn good swimmer to get this close. Swimming was something she prided herself in because she had always loved the water. She was like a fish born out of water. After she had sped up she could hear the waves brushing up against the shore. Freedom was in her reach and she didn't know or care how far or whoever it was trying to take that from her. When the water became to shallow to swim she stood and ran for the shore taking a glance behind her she saw the ship in the distance and whoever was chasing her about less than a quarter of a mile away.

"Just enough time to hide." Sakura thought aloud. The person would arrive first but the ship wouldn't be far behind since it was faster than any human could swim. Sakura ran for the trees to find somewhere to hide no longer worrying about how close her captors were. Suddenly the ground seemed hollow. Sakura stopped and jumped on it a few times. Something was under there so Sakura struggled to find a latch. Finding one and lifting the door she saw stair and climbing down closing the door. It was camoflauged so unless they saw the latch -which she doubted they would look down to find it- she was safe. She couldn't see much but she knew there was bottles down here from the sun light that came in when she opened it. Taking one Sakura took a swig.

"Rum?" Shrugging Sakura continued to take sips knowing she had a high tolerence for alcohol. Let's just say she would enter drinking contests with people at the bars and win some food or money. She rarely ever lost but when she did she paid them. She may be a theif but she knows when she loses fair and square. She only steals when its necessary to her survival. Well except when she stole the compass, well I suppose she wanted it to travel. But they were pirates they steal, she was doing the world a service and dishing out a plate of irony by stealing from them.

"Gaara what's the big deal, she's just going to do it again, once we find her." Naruto's voice was heard above her.

"She has my compass." Gaara told him and Sakura smirked.

"You never got it back?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't know where she has it on her." Gaara said simply.

"She was locked up you could've felt her up for it." Naruto told him causing Sakura to blush with embarassment and anger. Gaara didn't say anything but he must have done a gesture because Naruto continued. "Man, your going soft. A hot chick has never not been good enough for you!"

"Oh if they find me I'm giving them both a piece of my mind." Sakura whispered so softly that almost she didn't hear it. Then a creak was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said before he started, what Sakura assumed was jumping on the door like she had. She was screwed. There was silence for what was probably used for finding the latch and Sakura gathered up bottles filled with rum. The door opened and in came Gaara and Naruto.

"Well there's Sakura!" Naruto shouted before giving her a confused glance. "What are you doing?"

"Gathering these up what does it look like?" Sakura said handing him a few bottles. "Hold those."

"Are you going crazy? I mean shouldn't you be trying to escape?" Naruto questioned.

"Nope. You guys are blocking the only exit. Plus I don't have anything to protect myself with let alone fight. So I'm gathering up rum for the ship ride." She told them before giving him another bottle.

"Hn. At least she knows when to give up." Gaara taunted. Sakura looked at him.

"Just because you caught me doesn't change anything. I'm a captive on your ship, your not getting my key, and I'm not joining your crew. I'm going to spend my days looking out at sea drinking rum." Sakura informed him. "Now Captain Gaara if you would be so kind as to carry some of these back for me. Maybe even bring some of your crew down to clear it out."

"Look she's ordering you around. I knew there was a reason why I liked her." Naruto laughed and Gaara glared at him.

"It wasn't an order, I was asking him. The more rum the merrier." Sakura said setting bottles on the sand. "If you don't want to help, I'll bring them back myself but it will just take you longer. I'm not leaving this island without the rum."

"Oh? Did you forget you're my captive?" Gaara questioned.

"Did you forget that I got away twice? If I wanted to I would try again." Sakura said crossing her arms across her chest facing him. Gaara did the same to her both of them not budging on their requests/demands.

"And you would still end up being stuck on my ship." Gaara told her. Sakura sighed and hunched over obviously tired.

"Look I just want to have some rum, and sleep. All that swimming took a lot out of me."

"You shouldn't of jumped then."

"Tell you what. I'll do something you want if you do this for me." Sakura negotiated. "One thing though and I'll let you have some of the rum." Sakura added taking another swig.

"How much rum have you had?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned to him and looked at the bottle before finishing the last bit off.

"Just this bottle." Sakura told him throwing it.

"Alright, deal." Gaara agreed.

**What does Gaara have in store for Sakura just so she can get her rum? Haha I made her like Tsunade except rum instead of sake. I actually don't know how much rum you can have before something bad happens but just go along with it. Anyways hope you enjoyed this! I sense some GaaSaku in the near future…**


	5. Chapter 5

"So what do you want?" Sakura asked. She knew some of the things he wanted but she didn't know if it would be one or which one for that matter.

"I want you to join my crew." Gaara told her.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. She thought he would ask for the key, or his compass but she did _not_ expect that.

"Take it or leave it." Gaara said turning to walk away.

"Alright!" Sakura said making him stop and turn to her with a smirk on his face.

"Alright what?" He asked.

"I'll join your crew." Sakura sighed holding out her hand to him. "Are we gonna shake on it or not?" Sakura asked getting impatient at him just staring at her hand. Gaara took it and they shook.

"That's it? You making her shake on it. She could easily lie!" Naruto exclaimed, and Sakura turned to him glaring.

"You don't trust my word?" Sakura asked venom leaking out of her voice.

"Um…well I-I…" Naruto was at loss for words scared of her look.

"I don't go back on my word and I am staying a part of the crew like I said." Sakura told him cracking her knuckles.

"Alright alright I believe you!" Naruto shouted and Sakura smiled but hit him on top of his head hard. "What was that for?!"

"For telling Gaara to feel me up! Don't think I didn't hear you conversation down there." Sakura said before getting more rum out of the underground storage. "Now can we please get my rum on the ship so we can set sail or whatever."

"Why do you want her on the crew again?" Naruto said rubbing his head and grabbing some bottles about to take them to the ship.

"Wait! Naruto!" Sakura called and Naruto flinched turning to her. "Here use this it will be easier for you." Sakura said pulling out crates and filling them up with rum before going back down. Naruto picked up a crate and shook his head.

"She has to be bipolar or something." Naruto muttered before walking to the ship and explaining to the crew what they were doing. Meanwhile Gaara surprised Sakura by engaging in conversation.

"You don't seem to be an alcoholic."

"Looks can be decieving buddy." Sakura muttered in annoyance before catching herself. "I mean Captain."

"See your getting used to it already." Gaara told her smugly.

"Look. The reason I didn't join your crew earlier is because I hate taking orders. There is no way on this planet will I ever like it. And no offense Captain, but having to take orders from you. Well let's just say it's already going to be a pain in my ass." Sakura told him.

"Why did you agree then?"

"Because pissing you off has been fun." Sakura said simply before lifting a crate and heading to the ship. Gaara growled before doing the same and watching as some of his crew came to load up more rum. He easily caught up to Sakura and gave her a warning.

"It would be best for you not to get on my bad side, if you don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Thanks for the warning, Naruto said the same thing. But as of now I'm going with the flow of things. I'm stuck on your ship until you decide to get rid of me." Sakura told him giving the crate to Kankuro as he stacked it on the ship. "Besides its not like my life was any different from the way pirates do stuff. They steal, they lie, they escape trouble and they like treasure."

"You don't seem to like treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, Captain." Sakura said before going back to the storage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark now the stars in the sky. Sakura grabbed a bottle of rum and took out the cork about to drink when she saw Naruto and Kankuro having a drinking contest.

"How many bottles have they drank?" Sakura asked.

"They are finishing up there second." Hinata told her shaking her head at the two. Just then the two collapsed no one being the victor. Sakura went up and poked the two.

"They'll be out for a day I would say. Wake up with a hangover from hell too." Sakura said taking a swig of rum.

"How much have you had?" Temari questioned. Sakura looked at her then looked at the sky thinking.

"I lost track." Sakura said grinning at her.

"But you don't seem drunk at all!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, one not including this." Sakura said.

"You had a whole bottle and you can still talk right? These two over here were slurring their words before they opened their second."

"Call me an alcoholic if you will, I was an early drinker." Sakura explained. "And despite my size I hold my alcohol quite well thank you very much."

"Want to test it?" Gaara challenged coming out of the shadows.

"Sorry love, no can do." Sakura told him.

"Oh? Scared?"

"Nope. Maybe tomorrow night when I haven't already had a head start. Besides your just trying to get me drunk now. I'm not stupid Captain Sabaku, and I'm staying sober enough so you don't try anything." Sakura told him taking another swig.

"Your part of my crew now. I'm not going to do anything different then I treat them." Gaara told her.

"Bullshit. I may be new to this whole pirate crap but I've seen things. People get mutanied against, or sold out so everyone else escapes, or worse killed to get some treasure! I may be apart of your crew but no one else on your crew has things like these." Sakura said pulling out her necklace with the key on it. "Besides I read enough. Your stupid 'Pirates Code' ain't worth shit. 'Anyone who falls behind is left behind' and crap like that." Sakura qouted before leaving to the opposite side of the ship.

"She knows a lot more than you think Gaara. Its going to be harder to get what you want." Temari warned him.

"Doesn't matter, I'll get it."

"You always do but at what price?" Temari said walking to her sleeping quarters.

**Oooh Temari's all mystical! lol hope you liked the chapter! If so tell me what you liked, I love to here from you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone ended up going to bed not long after the drinking contest. Neji and Gaara taking it upon themselves to lift the two drunks to there cots. Gaara being the insomniac he was went outside walking around his ship, ending in himself tripping.

"Ow! Watch where you walk!" Sakura's voice shouted rubbing her side where he obviously tripped accidently kicking her in the process. It surprised him to see her still up, let alone so relaxed on his ship. She always seemed to have her guard up, no matter how smart it was for her he hated it.

"Hn."

"Well are you just gonna stand there or take a seat, _Captain_?"

Again he is surprised by her. He knew she didn't like him. Okay she despised him and yet was inviting him to sit with her. Strange.

"You really don't know how to show respect do you?"

"I do. Disrespecting you pisses you off though, no matter how much you don't show it. And pissing you off is now my favorite pass time." Sakura told him. Gaara growled but sat down anyway. Now it made sense as to why she offered.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping." It wasn't a question but more of a statement by the way he said it, like he didn't really care but was slightly curious nonetheless.

"Shouldn't you?" Sakura shot back. Although her attitude should piss him off to no end at her treatment of him he didn't care. He liked argueing with her, riling her up. It was fun. Sakura thought it was fun as well which is the reason why she continues to egg him on.

"I don't sleep."

"Why not?" Sakura asked deeply curious. She had figured that's what the deep black circles around his eyes were from, but she wasn't sure. For all she knew it could be weird birthmarks or he is part raccon or part panda.

"I can't. I've tried and I end up tossing and turning the whole night. So I just stopped trying."

"Nightmares?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"Well maybe you just haven't found the right ingredients for sleep." Sakura told him causing him to look at her like she grew another head. After she said it she had even mentally smacked herself. _Ingredients for sleep! I must be going crazy because that sounds completely idiotic, _Sakura thought mentally scolding herself.

"Ingredients to sleep?" Gaara questioned incredulously clearly not buying what she was saying and thinking she was crazy.

"Yeah. Some don't need much, others have routines they have to do otherwise they never get to sleep. Some just sleep with a stuffed animal to make them feel not alone. Maybe your just missing something and that's why you can't get to sleep." Sakura explained.

"What could I be missing." Gaara scoffed. He sure knew what he wasn't missing, his inner demon. It was just a voice in his head but it wasn't any less annoying as it seemed to have a mind of his own. It was still him but it didn't help when he wanted it to shut up at night and it kept blabbing. It was part of the reason he was an insomniac.

"I don't know, Captain, that's something you'll have to figure out on your own." She told him taking a swig of rum. A comfortable silence enveloping over the two. Sakura looked up at the stars sighing in contentment. Gaara looked at her peaceful expression and felt his lips twitch in a smile before he looked away. He didn't know how to react to this girl, her emotions changed so much. _Naruto must be right, she is bipolar, _Gaara thought. Then he saw Sakura sit up reaching in her pocket grabbing something he couldn't see. She turned to him her peacefulness shining in her eyes. Then she tossed him his compass.

"Why?" He asked confused. This girl completely baffled him. Who steals and then gives it back even though they supposedly hate said person? It made no sense, but Gaara was dicovering quickly that Sakura herself made no sense in almost all her actions.

"Its yours anyway." Sakura said shrugging. Frankly she didn't know why she was giving it back either. Her favorite saying and personal philosophy was: Take what ya can and give nothing back. She had taken his compass and had just given it back to him. She was supposed to hate him but right now she couldn't. Looking at the stars on this ship had given her a sense of home. Something to hold on to. And as much as she hated to admit it, it was because of Gaara that she had it. Now it could just be the rum starting to get to her but she didn't think so.

Gaara still didn't understand. He knew it was his but that didn't explain _why_ she was giving it _back_. It was now a fact that Sakura Haruno was indeed bipolar, there was no other explaintation. But the strange thing was he didn't care. She didn't treat him differently because of who he was, in fact despite how irritating it was when she deliberately disrespected him, he liked it. He had never been treated that way and that's what made her so different.

"I know its mine but that doesn't explain anything." Gaara told her irriration leaking out from the lack of explaination. He didn't like to be left in the dark, and always strove to find out what he didn't know. Sakura was just one giant enigma he intended to learn as much about as he could.

"I don't know why. I just did. Does it matter? You got it back and if you don't want it give it here!" Sakura stated holding out her hand. Gaara just glared at her storing his compass away. "That's what I thought."

"Seems to me like your taking a liking—

"Stop right there. I still hate your guts." Sakura cut him off. "Your just…not so bad when your quiet. Your not a complete jackass then."

"I told you you would come around." Gaara said smugly.

"See there it is again." Sakura sighed laying back down to look at the stars. "Just go back to not saying anything. Its better that way."

Gaara didn't say anything but that didn't mean he was giving in. On the contrary actually. Gaara laid down as well and pulled her to him so her head layed on his chest and one of her legs sprawled across his while his arm was wrapped around her back his hand on her waist holding her there. Sakura struggled to get out of his hold but he just held her there tighter smirking the entire time.

"Your not going anywhere love." Gaara told her tightening his grip as if to prove it. Sakura sighed and stopped struggling.

"See what I mean. Complete jackass!" Sakura stated before ignoring him. It was hard however as he was so warm and his heart beat so soothing. And he smelt so good! Like the ocean breeze, and something more masculine that she couldn't place. How was a girl to resist? As much as she hated to admit it, being in Gaara Sabaku's arms was enjoyable. She felt her muscles relax and her breathing begin to even out as she was slowly being succumbed to the realm of dreams. _Curse you Sabaku! _Was Sakura's last thought before she feel victim to sleep.

Gaara surprisingly was not far behind. Once he saw or rather felt her breathing even out signalling she was asleep he planned to take the key from her. But as he waited to be sure that she wouldn't wake up he felt himself get tired. When was the last time he slept? He didn't know. But somehow with her in his arms he felt oddly relaxed, the idea of sleep closing in on him. Before he knew it he had joined Sakura in sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura had woken up to whispers no matter how much she fought to stay asleep. She hadn't had this good of sleep in a while. She was so warm and that constant beating sound calmed her. _Wait beating sound? Where am I?_ Sakura questioned trying to get up only to find it futile. She discovered she was wrapped tight in someone's embrace and they didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon.

Then yesterday's events came rushing back into her and she came to realize it was Gaara Sabaku the pirate captain she supposedly loathed she was cuddled against. Which means the whispers were the rest of her crew mates. Great just what she needed. Sakura used her free arm to reach for her necklace. She sighed in relief finding it safe and sound as she remembered Kakashi's words when he gave her it.

_Flashback_

"_Why are you giving me this?" Sakura asked._

"_I'm too old to get involved with that key's adventures."_

"_Adventures? Kakashi. It's just a key."_

"_Aye, it is. But its what the key unlocks that is the important part." He told her._

"_What does it unlock?"_

"_Just keep it with you. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll find out what I mean soon enough." Kakashi said._

"_Or you could just tell me and save me the trouble." Sakura suggested and Kakashi chuckled._

"_Nope. This is something you have to do by yourself. You like mischief, I'm sure whatever awaits you'll enjoy."_

"_You make it sound like I'm going on some gigantic adventure. New's flash Kakashi, this is Konoha. The place I hate and am forever stuck in. There's no adventure in that. And there's no adventure in this stupid key either." Sakura told him where Kakashi smiled._

"_Your right. There's no adventure here for you and the key has no adventure yet either. Soon you'll see what I mean, but in the mean time just keep it safe." Kakashi told her before leaving her alone. _Man he is no help at all, _Sakura thought as he left._

_End Flashback._

He was right, she was away from Konoha and was on quite the adventure thanks to this key that seemed so insignificant to her before. Her life had done a 360 on her and she was still deciding if she liked it. _Kakashi you sneaky bastard, you knew this was coming! _Sakura cursed him. Sakura then felt Gaara move as if to stretch. When he realized what the situation was he of course just had to open his arrogant mouth.

"I knew you would warm up to me." Gaara said confidently. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah being forced against my will. That's sure to warm me up." Sakura said sarcastically. They were about to go at it again when someone interrupted them.

"Ahem!" Someone shouted getting their attention both of them sitting up to look at the culprit. "As much as you two love flirting we have a place to be and need a heading." Temari dared to say. Gaara glared at her getting up and pulling out his compass.

"You got your compass back!" Naruto pointed out but Gaara just ignored him setting the ships course.

Sakura following his lead by getting up as well and walking over to Temari.

"Look I—

"Its fine Sakura, you like Gaara and I'm pleased to say he likes you." Temari said waving her off. Sakura growled at her.

"I don't like him." She told her seriously.

"Uh-huh." Temari said not believing a word of it, well maybe if you took the don't out. "Then care to explain?"

"That was him! Have you ever tried getting out of his hold?" Sakura asked her. It wasn't easy that was for sure.

"No. He doesn't make it a habit to touch people unless necessary. But he seems to like touching you." Temari replied smirking at Sakura's flustered expression. How would you react if someone told you a hot sexy red headed pirate captain liked to touch you? I doubt any different (Unless you're a straight male, then you might be offended.) "I'm just sayin'" Was the last thing Temari said before walking away.

By everything that is holy Sakura was going to get Temari back. It was bad enough that Temari told her that he _liked _to touch her, now something within her was burning at the thought of him touching her. She _wanted_ him to touch her and that just didn't sit right for Sakura. Captain Gaara Sabaku kept making it extremely difficult for her to hate him.

**Alright another chapter done, I tried to make it longer for you and I promise I will make the next chapter longer as well! Please tell me what you think and I'll try and change whatever would improve the story. I won't know unless you tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews and suggestions! I really do take every idea into consideration so you all can enjoy the story more, so everyone reading don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Even flames are welcome. Your opinion matters! Well enjoy the chapter.**

That night Sakura found out they were doing some pirate get together with the rum that Sakura had told Gaara she would give. The rest was her's and she didn't care who they were, if they touched it they would see her wrath. Unless of course she allowed them too. Which she doubted she would. But you never know.

So here she was, watching the sunset waiting on the deck for the crew to show up. She had no idea what they did, she was nervous to find out. The group was pretty welcoming so far but she couldn't be to sure. After all when you think of pirates, friendly is usually not one of the terms used to describe them. That's what made this group so weird. Finally everyone arrived and Ino, Sakura believed, spoke.

"Alright it's my night to chose our activity!" She announced and Sakura began to get extremely curious as to what that activity would be. Ino let a dramatic silence set before telling everyone her activity. "Truth or Dare!" and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Wow that's piratey…" Sakura muttered to herself, no one hearing her. They all gathered in a circle, some more reluctant than others. This had to be the most abnormal pirate crew in the entire ocean. How could people their age even play games like Truth or Dare? Well she was stuck playing.

"I'll go first." Ino said taking Sakura's empty rum bottle from her before placing it in the center and spinning it. It landed on Shikamaru. "Truth or Dare?"

"What a drag. Dare." He replied reluctantly.

"I dare you not to complain the rest of the game." Ino said and Shikamaru sighed and nodded before spinning. It landed on Neji.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Shikamaru questioned. So far this game was completely uniteresting their adults shouldn't everything be…not so childish? Sakura had hoped the game would be more interesting.

"Tenten." Neji said quickly before spinning the bottle. Tenten was blushing at the comment. The bottle landed on Temari.

"Dare!" Temari said excitedly before Neji could ask her. _What crew did I get stuck on!? _Sakura thought.

"I dare you to make out with—

"Don't say one of my brothers or I will kill you." Temari warned cutting him off.

"Shikamaru." Neji finished.

"Troubl—

"No complaining!" Ino reminded him. Shikamaru didn't have time for a response as Temari straddled him and crashed her lips to his. The two went at it battling with their tongues. Shikamaru brought one of his hands to hold her breast, squeezing it causing Temari to moan into his mouth. Temari began working on his trench coat—

"Hey I know you two are having a good time, but there are people here." Sakura interuppted laughing as the two jumped apart. They glared at her but she ignored it. "Pay back is a bitch Temari."

"I'll get you Haruno." Temari warned as she spun the bottle. "Naruto Truth or—

"Dare!" Naruto shouted.

"Alright I dare you to hit on Neji." Temari smirked as Naruto went wide-eyed. With a sigh Naruto went up to Neji.

"Hey beautiful, you're like a prize winning fish... I dont know whether to eat you or mount you." Naruto said his flirting grin in place. Everyone began laughing or chuckling except for Neji who was completely grossed out. When everything calmed down Naruto spun the bottle.

The bottle landed on Gaara.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth." He said lazily. He really didn't want to be here.

"What happened with you and Sakura?" He asked curiously and Sakura sighed. They were like gossiping grandma's. It was really none of business.

"She fell asleep on me and I ended up falling asleep as well." Gaara said simply grabbing the bottle. Sakura glared at him knowing he left out the part where she was thrown into his embrace and held there against his will. Then she watched the bottle slow down as it slowly crept in her direction. She glared at the bottle to not let it land on her but of course someone hated her and it did. Gaara smirked at her. "Truth or Dare love."

"Dare." Sakura said. Both were bad in her opinion but this way she could keep her life a mystery from these gossiper's. She wasn't really concerned with any dare, so far they were all stupid except Naruto's, his was funny.

"Give someone a lap dance." Gaara said. Sakura frowned and thought of who she should pick. Gaara got a crate set up in the middle of the deck and Sakura pushed him on it. "What are you doing?"

"You said someone, well you are someone." She told him using his dare against him as she began her dance to her own beat. **  
**

Sakura slowly circled Gaara, her finger lightly going across his chest before she stopped in front of him. Getting eye contact Sakura slowly turned then dipped, her hands roaming her body as she slowly got up, her eyes never leaving his.

Slowly and sensually Sakura climbed on his lap, her hands running there way up his thighs hearing him groan so softly that only she heard it. Sakura smirked seductively and placed her hands in his hair and placed her mouth by his ear and moaned softly. Gaara grabbed her waist but Sakura got up, taking his hands off her and shaking her finger at him signalling him not to touch her.**  
**

Continuing her dance Sakura moved her hips as she slowly approached him again. This time when she climbed on him though her butt was just barely touching his pelvis.

Then she began grinding on him, hearing him growl Sakura moaned. Turning slowly again to face him she straddled his waist, 'accidently' shoving her chest in his face. Wrapping her arms around his neck she grinded on him again.**  
**

Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses, Sakura nibbled his ear loving the power she had over him. This was her payback and she was getting as much out of him as she could. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it either. Moving her hands on her knees she gradually brought them up her thighs moaning and grinded on him again. Sakura held in her gasp at how aroused he was.

Biting her lip and closing her eyes Sakura touched herself stiffling a moan, this got Gaara's attention as he groaned.

Finishing up her dance she grinded on Gaara one last time and slowly got up off of him, her fingers leaving a trail along his body as she did so. Doing a few more dance moves Sakura turned and strutted sexily away.

Sakura turned her head to face him and winked as she finished her dance before leaving him sitting on the crate fully aroused as she reentered the game. Everyone was shocked at the display. They never expected something like that to come from her and they were beginning to figure out she was full of surprises.

Sakura cleared her throat snapping everyone out of there trance including Gaara who now had a major problem. He pushed the crate away and sat down running a hand through his hair. Well he couldn't deny it. He wanted Sakura. He didn't need his compass to tell him that. But he always got what he wanted so he didn't dwell on it much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura spun the bottle after everyone returned to the boat from wherever they left to. It spun and landed on Kankuro.

"Truth or Dare?" Sakura questioned seemingly uninterested.

"Dare." Kankuro said confidently. Sakura smirked and retrieved something she had hid. She held it up to him and watched as he gulped.

"I dare you to make out with your doll here, then throw it overboard." Sakura said and watched as grew red.

"It's a puppet!" He defended.

"Does it matter?" Sakura questioned with a raised eyebrow. Kankuro snatched his puppet out of her hand and made out with it getting a splinter on his tongue. Then he walked to the rail of the ship, held his puppet over the edge and took his other hand to cover his face as he dropped it. Everyone was laughing at the discovery.

"I always knew you had dolls!" Temari said between laughs.

"How did you find that." Kankuro demanded ignoring his sister.

"I like to snoop. I didn't know it could be used for later. I was just going to ask you about it." Sakura replied and Kankuro dropped it for now as he spun the bottle. It landed on

"You have got to be shitting me." Sakura said as the bottle yet again landed on her.

"Truth or Dare." Kankuro said smirking. He was going to get back at her, but knowing she would probably pick truth after her last dare, he had to think of a damn good and embarassing question.

"Dare." Sakura sighed. Kankuro blinked expecting truth but went with it any way.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping." Kankuro stated completely serious. Sakura looked at him then looked at the water. It was dark so it was likely they wouldn't see anything. At least she hoped they wouldn't. But the problem was the stripping part. How could she get undressed with out them seeing? Sakura took a big swig of rum getting up and about to strip. But the girls butted in.

"She doesn't have to do that!" Ino shouted at him.

"Yeah you perv you just wanna see some." Temari added. But Sakura was already unchanging while no one was paying attention. Or so she thought. Gaara watched as she undressed feeling his member harden even more. _Great just what I needed, _Gaara thought. He continued watching her memorizing every curve of what seemed to be her perfect body.

Then she climbed on the edge of the ship and dove in the water. The splash got everyone's attention as they headed to the edge of the ship to see what caused the sound. What resurfaced shocked them. Sakura was doing a backstroke following the ship as it sailed slowly through the night.

"S-she did it?" Kankuro asked amazed. He was going to give her a new dare because of what the girls said but she was in the water and a pile of clothes was sitting by the rail.

"Touch my clothes and I'll kill you!" Sakura threatened from the water but otherwise continuing her swim. Sakura was relaxing in the water enjoying the feel of it, with no clothes to weigh her down.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Tenten asked in amazement at the girl. She had guts, there was no way she would've done something like that. In fact all the girls were thinking something along the lines of that.

"My dare. It's actually quite nice. You should try it." Sakura said completely serious with her invitation. Gaara was really tempted to accept her offer except for the fact he thought it would be hard to take her in the middle of the ocean. Plus the audience would be quite akward. No he had time. He would wait for the opportune moment.

"You can't be serious." Ino said in disbelief.

"I am. After you get past the fact this water is freezing when you jump in it feels good." Sakura told them. They could tell she was relaxed and that just made it more shocking.

"I'd hate to interrupt such an interesting dare but it's you turn Sakura." Naruto reminded her and Sakura began to swim to the edge of the ship to climb back up her ass showing in the moon light.

"I suggest you men all turn away unless you want to be castrated." Sakura shouted as she continued to climb. All the males including a very reluctant Gaara turned away not wanting an important part of their anatomy be taken away.

Gaara had seen her undress anyway. And he could image the water glistening on her body shining because of the moon light. Gaara held in a groan at the thought. She was driving him crazy! If he didn't have her soon he would lose it. But he wanted to make sure she wanted him as well. All the more satisfing watching her moan his name and writhe with pleasure. She would come to him, he would make sure of it.

**Oooh Gaara is going after Sakura! hehe and Sakura is a little daredevil, taking anything thrown at her. Hope you liked the chapter, despite the lack of piratetyness but that will come back after GaaSaku stuff. Tell me what you think! Ideas and suggestiong welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright this chapter is basically all just a lemon, so if you don't like it don't read it. So don't say I didn't warn you, but here it is chapter 8! Enjoy!!**

Before he knew it Sakura was back in the circle fully clothed and hair dripping wet. Once everyone returned she spun the bottle. It landed on

"This bottle hates me." Sakura scowled, death glaring at the bottle. Sakura had thought she had been so lucky when the bottle didn't land on her during to begining of the game, but it seems _her_ own rum bottle hated her now. _Kami what did I do to deserve this?! _Sakura shouted in her mind.

"I think for Sakura's sake we should stop." Temari suggested slightly wary of the girl's sanity. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Thank god!" Sakura said now thinking Temari wasn't so bad. So the game ended and everyone headed to their cot intending to sleep. Sakura on the other hand just walked to a crate to sit on and look at the stars. This she realized was one of the reasons she came back to this ship, the scenery was breathtaking, there wasn't a cloud in the night sky and it looked like they were floating because the stars were being reflected into the water making it seem like the ship was actually amoungst the stars.

"Do you not like your sleeping arangements?" Gaara asked causing her to look at him. He always liked to interrupt her moments. _I should have known better than expect someone not to bother me, _Sakura thought.

"I like it out here better." Sakura shrugged. It was better, her cot was with everyone's not that she expected any better. But lets just say some snore, loudly. There was no way Sakura could get to sleep in that, plus the air was stale, and her hammock wasn't that comfortable. She might as well have been sleeping outside.

"Your so different from other girls." Gaara said lustfully. Was he coming on to her? His comment didn't really mean he was but the way he said it left her questioning. He said it with hunger that had Sakura thinking she was on the menu.

"Exuse me?" Sakura questioned as Gaara stalked toward her straddling her waist again. His erection pressing against her clothed core. Sakura bit her lip to hold in her moan.

"I've never wanted someone so much before." He growled nibbling her ear. Sakura couldn't help it. A moan escaped her lips at his confession. That one statement was the most erotic thing anyone has said to her. Well maybe that was due to the fact that he was on top of her, and his arousal painfully obvious to her. Gaara ground against her, another moan leaving her and Gaara smirked. "Let me hear how much you want me." Gaara whispered seductively.

"Oh…Gaaraaa." Sakura moaned his name rolling off her tongue. He wasn't even really touching her other than him straddling her but his voice, it was so inticing she couldn't resist. Her attraction to him undeniable. He kissed her roughly but she didn't care she liked it and kissed back with all her power. She was acutely aware that he was making his way off the crate dragging her with him until nothing was supporting her but Gaara's hand's on her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Since he was a good amount taller than her her feet were off the ground. Sakrua, wanting something more to keep herself up her legs wrapped around his waist getting a grunt from him and a moan from herself.

She felt so good against him, but their clothes were blocking his way to her. Frustrated Gaara attacked her mouth shoving his tongue into it and slamming her against the ships wall as he made his way to his cabin. She moaned into his mouth and he couldn't help but smirk. She was almost his and nothing was going to stop him. After all he always got what he wanted. They broke apart for air, Sakura's face flustered, her hair disheaveled. Gaara waisted no time and carried her into his cabing throwing her on the bed before jumping back on top. His next target was her neck.

Sakura was getting frustrated as well. Sure this kissing was great but she wanted more. She _needed _more. Gaara had her insides burning and her pelvis throbbing begging to be filled. No one made her feel like this. Not that she's been around much but she was no virgin and she knew Gaara wasn't either. Gaara was still assaulting her neck when she pushed him off getting a growl out of him.

"What." He asked irritated.

"Clothes off. Now." Sakura demanded and he complied with a smug smirk on his face. He unbuttoned her vest and she helped him take it off as she worked on his clothes. Sakura gazed as his chest hungrily until her mesh shirt was ripped off. She glared at Gaara only to see a surprised look on his face before it turned hungry as well. She wasn't wearing a bra but instead wrappings around her breasts. More fun for him he thought as he ripped them off.

"You owe—

Sakura was cut off by her own moan as Gaara began sucking on one of her perky nipples. He used his hand to knead her other breast not wanting to deny it attention. With a satisfying smirk Gaara finished his work on her breast before giving the other the same treatment. Sakura thought she was going to explode from the pleasure he was giving her.

Once he had finished and looked her up and down. Bite marks on her neck, lips swollen from his kisses that were anything but gentle, nipples perky and hard, her hair sprawled across his pillow, a good coat of sweat covering her form. She was perfect. And he was going to take her. With the thought in mind he looked downward.

"Let's see how bad you want me Sakura." He said huskily as he pulled off her shorts. He traced his finger around her bearly clothed core smirking as he saw her body shake with pleasure. He was also pleased at how wet she was. So off came her panties and in came one of his fingers.

"Mmmm." Sakura breathed out as she felt him pump his finger in and out of her. But it still wasn't enough to sate her. She needed _him_ in her. He plunged another finger into her. Once he was satisfied he pulled out. Sakura mewled in disappointment at him stopping but then saw him take off his pants to discover that he goes commando. But the shock of the discovery disappeared as hunger and lust reentered her eyes as she saw how large he was. Before he entered her however he leaned close to her face.

"This you will _never_ forget." He promised and she believed him. She never felt like this before and he wasn't even inside her yet. Then he slowly slid in her, just to toture her.

"Will you just fuck me damnit?!" Sakura growled in frustration. Her pelvis was aching for him and she couldn't take it. But he complied and pounded in her, filling her completely. Sakura moaned gripping the sheets as he began a pace that was too slow for her. She tried to urge him to move faster by moving her hips in rhythm with his but he refused. He watched her face scrunch up because her needs weren't met but it was just like he wanted it.

"What's wrong love?" He asked sensually, knowing exactly what her problem was. She gave out a frustrated growl glaring at him.

"You know what I want." She told him between clenched teeth and he smirked leaning to whisper in her ear.

"I want you to beg for it." He whispered with a voice that had shivers racking through her body.

"F-faster." She forced out, but it was barely above a whisper.

"Louder." He urged her and she couldn't help but listen.

"Faster Gaaraaaaaa." Sakura practically shouted, her statement ending in a moan as he finally picked up the pace. Sakura kept up at first but he kept moving faster to fast for her so Sakura gave up and let him do the work. He didn't mind, the idea of being in complete control of her excited him. Her nails raked down his back as she neared her climax, leaving small trails of blood in the process. Gaara was nearing his as well with all of Sakura's moans and groans, that and her walls were closing in on him. She was so tight it was unbearable.

"Gaara!" Sakura sceamed as she was pushed over the edge, her walls tightening against his member sending him over the edge as well. He had never reached his climax so quickly or easily before. But of course he never had someone like Sakura before. He pulled out of her and smirked as she cuddled against him allowing him to pull her closer. He pulled the blankets to cover there forms and Sakura fell asleep quite easily. Gaara's smirk grew as he tightened his grip on her.

"Your mine now." Gaara said possessively. Shukaku was quite proud of his catch. Then everything went dark as he was pulled again into realm of sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara was the first to wake this time and he used it to study the girl in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully, naked against his form save for a necklace. Gaara realized what it was and slowly undid the necklace taking it for himself. Finally he got the key. After all he always got what he wanted.

"I knew it." Sakura whispered jerking away form his embrace. She got off the bed and hurried to her clothes which only consisted of her vest, her panties and shorts. Her chest bindings and mesh shirt had been ripped, no longer of any use to her. Quickly changing, Sakura headed toward the door only to have her wrist grabbed stopping her. Sakura yanked her wrist back before Gaara could say anything.

"Just leave me alone, _Captain_. Keep the stupid key, its what you wanted in the first place." Sakura said. She had said captain with such hatred he didn't think was possible from her. Then she left him there.

Temari's words came shooting back into his mind, replaying over and over.

_You always do but at what price?_

Gaara sighed looking at the key. Was Temari right? As he thought about it now, the key didn't seem worth it. It was just a key. It couldn't give him the feelings he received and even gave Sakura. Thoughts of last night flashed through his head. He had never enjoyed sex so much before Sakura. He loved having control over her, to watch her face contort with pleasure that he had given her. Gaara groaned, his member twitched at his thoughts.

**Uh-oh, trouble with the not even formed couple yet**. **Hope you liked the GaaSakuness because the roller coaster that is their relationship has begun! Tell me what you think your opinion matters!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura couldn't believe how stupid she was! Giving herself to what he wanted. How could she expect any different, he was a pirate after all. But she couldn't help it, she may hate his guts more than ever but she couldn't deny she was still physically attracted to him. Sakura sighed before heading to the ships storage. Maybe she could plan a mutany against herself? Could you do that?

Sakura arrived on deck a crate of rum in her hands. The crew watched her with interest not knowing what had transpired the previous night. They were growing fond of the girl. But Sakura ignored them uncorking a bottle and chugging it until it was half empty. The crew sat in shock. Sakura looked out to the ocean leaning against the rail, now taking more moderate sips of rum. The crew relaxed a little, still not knowing her drinking style thinking it could be normal for her to do that and went back to whatever they were doing before, keeping a wary eye on the girl.

Gaara arrived on deck searching for Sakura, only to find her against the ship drinking rum. He walked up to her and checked the contents of the bottle. It was almost empty. Taking one last swig she threw the empty bottle into the water. Gaara saw her turn around and slowly slid down the rail before sitting on the ships deck her knees bent by her chest. That's when he saw her cheeks were flushed and her hand was grabbing at her head.

"How much rum have you had." Gaara demanded looking down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Does it matter? You got what you wanted, you don't need me." Sakura sneered, her other hand going to her head.

"Answer me." He ordered.

"Alright Captain, I've had two bottles." Sakura spat another bottle already in her hand, part of its contents gone. Gaara snatched the bottle away from her and put it in the crate carrying it back down to storage. Sakura was slowly getting up planning to go after him but just gave up as her head pounded with each movement she made. She wasn't a normal drunk, she still knew where she was and stuff, sure her head was a bit blurry but nothing she couldn't handle. She didn't slur her words much either. She just got a pounding headache, and flushed features.

Gaara returned and looked at Sakura frowning. She looked like she had passed out so he went to pick her up. As soon as he touched her she lashed out smacking his hand away. The whole crew was watching now.

"Don't touch me." She growled. _Hadn't he had enough from last night?_ Sakura thought disdainfully. This whole adventure was doing worse on her mental state than Konoha, and there she was a nobody. At least here she was important. Emphasis on the was. She was surprised she hadn't walked the plank yet.

"You need sleep."

"I don't care what you think I need. I'm staying here." Sakura told him.

"Why are you so difficult?" Gaara sighed and Sakura's eyes snapped up toward his.

"You! Don't talk that shit around me. I don't care who you think you are, but don't come around me and act like you care for my personal health! You don't, you showed that already when you got the fucking key. You don't need me anymore and you know it, so why keep acting like you do?!" Sakura yelled at him having got up and walked away. Gaara watched her walk away and ran a hand through his hair. He did need her and he wasn't planning on giving up so easily. The crew meanwhile were all wondering what had happened to the duo to get them on such terms.

Sakura was busy wondering how she could get off this bloody ship. She could jump again. But being as drunk as she was she wouldn't be able to swim far. She could see if the crew would do a mutany against her, but again it probably wouldn't work and they'd think she was crazy. She could get away next time they got to land. But she didn't think she could last that long, not knowing the next time she would even see land. She was stuck on this ship until she at least sobered up.

"Sakura." Temari called to her, coming to her side finally gaining the courage to figure out what happened.

"What did my brother do?"

"Ask him." Sakura said in a monotone. She didn't want to talk to anyone, and shouldn't they know? This is probably what they planned from the start. _Why are they acting like they care?_ Sakura wondered confused. That and the fact that her head was pounding like a drum was playing in her head wasn't helping. Temari just sighed.

"I want to get your story. How did he get the key from you?"

"It was quite easy now that I think about it. He tricked me. Played me for a fool. He sexed me up then took his prize." Sakura stated. Sakura really didn't know why she was answering Temari's questions. She shouldn't, but she wanted to be alone and this seemed to be the only way.

"You had sex!?" Temari shouted surprised.

"Unfortunately."

"That's low, even for him." Temari sympathized. Sakura didn't say anything, just stared straight ahead. _Is this what you wanted for me Kakashi?_ Sakura questioned in her head. She hoped not. He always looked out for her best interests. But he seemed to know something was coming. Sakura shook her head of the thoughts. Kakashi didn't know, he just wanted to help her get out of Konoha. She wondered if she was better off there. Temari had left her side a while ago, having failed in cheering her up.

Sad thing was, Sakura saw this coming. Her being tricked and having the key taken away from her then ditched no longer of any use. She just didn't think it would happen this way. Gaara's eyes were filled with such lust and hunger, it entranced her. She thought he wanted her, and maybe he did. Maybe he wanted to taste her, take her key, and throw her away. He was a pig Sakura settled.

Gaara walked up to her again. She thoroughly ignored him, not caring that he was staring at her. He wasn't one on her lists of people to talk to. Ever. But Gaara didn't care and broke the silence.

"You can't avoid me forever." Gaara stated but his response was Sakura walking away from him. Gaara followed her around the ship before his irritation took over and he slammed her into one of the ships walls. Now facing him and unable to get free, Sakura glared.

"You going to take advantage of me. Is that what you want?" Sakura questioned anger seeping out with every word.

"If I wanted to I could, is that what you want?" Gaara questioned back his hands already roaming her body.

"Ugh, your such a pig. I'm not going to be your sex toy." Sakura snarled, Gaara's anger now rising. Is that what she thought she was? She didn't know his intentions at all. Sure he lusted for her but she made it sound like she was going to be tossed to the side, thrown away. He didn't plan on doing that. She was his no matter how much she thought otherwise.

"You don't understand do you." Gaara stated, glaring at her because of her accusation.

"No I don't. I don't understand what you still want from me, care to fill me in Captain." Sakura shouted. She couldn't understand why he was angry, he had no right. Now she, she had a perfectly good excuse.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but I don't plan on letting you go. Your mine." Gaara said growling the last statement. His anger was getting the better of him but Sakura didn't care.

"I don't belong to you." Sakura stated firmly. Anger and hatred latched in each word. And Gaara lost it. Sakura was thrown into a crate in the storage. Sakura gasped and looked up at him, shock was all that he could see in her eyes. Gaara chuckled, straddling her again.

"Your not afraid, Sakura?" He mocked, a demonic change in his voice. So this is his temper, Sakura thought before she snapped out of her shock to look at him. Well it was more of a glare.

"Don't mock me." Sakura growled and it was Gaara's turn to be shocked. Shukaku cackled within him, **If you let her slip by you, I will fill your life with so much pain, hell will pale in comparisson.** It was not an empty threat. When Shukaku wanted something Gaara didn't have a choice, Shukaku was going to get it. That's where the two are similar, they always get what they want. But Gaara didn't plan on letting Sakura go, he had decided it a while ago. "You stupid pig get off me!" Sakura shouted breaking him out of his train of thought.

"Never." He whispered to her. "I want you to understand how much I need you."

"Don't pull this shit. Like I told you before, I'm not your sex toy!"

"No, your much more important than that."

"Quite lying and let me go!" Sakura shouted as she began to struggle. She was breaking down at his words, not knowing exactly what to make of them. However he was too strong and she didn't stand a chance. Gaara put a sadistic smirk on his face.

"The more you struggle the more it excites me." Gaara stated in a husky voice. Sakura stopped to stare at him. She couldn't take it, she had no more fight in her.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura questioned sounding broken.

"You." Gaara said possessively and Sakura couldn't help but shiver. His voice did things to her that she couldn't stand at the moment. But then Gaara did something Sakura never expected and strapped her necklace back on her. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"To show you that I'm serious. That key isn't important anymore." Gaara stated, no longer angry. He had to get her trust back, even if it meant giving up the key. This is just another trick. He doesn't mean it, Sakura told herself. He was just going to steal the key back as soon as he had his fill of her. Sakura pushed him off and stormed out on to the deck. Gaara wasn't far behind, and saw Sakura dangling the key above the water.

"What are you doing." Gaara demanded.

"If this key isn't as important as you say it is then you won't care if I drop it." Sakura told him and the whole crew watched the two again.

"Go ahead." Gaara got out, he really didn't want that to happen but if it meant having Sakura, he would sacrifice. Or maybe he was just crazy. Probably a little bit of both. At his words she let it sink further making it seem like she was dropping it and watched as he jerked. Sakura smirked putting the necklace back around her neck.

"I knew you were lying."

"Sakura." Gaara growled.

"Well Captain Gaara I can't say it was nice serving on your crew cause it wasn't. I'm taking my key and getting the hell away from you and your ship. Consider this my resignation." As Sakura dove into the water again. She was going to make her final escape. _I just have to make it deep enough to grab onto something_, Sakura thought hearing another splash in the water. Gaara had other plans in mind for her as he swam to get her. Sakura still being a little buzzed didn't stand a chance as Gaara yanked her into his hold and swam to the surface. Her key falling to the ocean floor as Sakura tried to tell him only to succeed to suck in ocean water. Her body went limp as Gaara pushed to the surface and carrying her up his ship. He layed her on the deck and pushed on her chest doing CPR. A few hard jabs to her chest and Sakura was coughing up water glaring at Gaara.

"You can thank me later." Gaara said getting up.

"Oh no you don't. Don't act herioc on my ass! I did not want you to save my life!" Sakura shouted at him getting up as well despite how her legs felt like jello and her vision was spinning, from her lightheadedness. Nothing like the side affects of alcohol and drowing.

"Well that's too bad then." Gaara said uncaring.

"You know what else is too bad?" Sakura questioned calmly and Gaara narrowed his eyes at her waiting for her answer. He had a feeling by her sudden calmness that it wasn't going to be something he would particularly enjoy hearing "The key is gone. Sunk down to the bottom of the ocean."

"What." Gaara growled checking her neck to find her necklace gone. Gaara wanted to slap her, but knew that wouldn't help. She was testing his patience and he didn't know how long he could last. He already lashed at her once, although he just threw her and she didn't seem hurt from it. This woman was really infuriating.

"You really need to work on your 'the key isn't important anymore' thing." Sakura told him walking away.

**Sheesh Gaara you really need to work on you apologizing skills.**

**Gaara: What is wrong with them? **

**Ask Sakura, she obviously hates you now.**

**Gaara: Who's fault is that?**

**Umm yours actually.**

**Gaara: You made me by writing it, so it is yours. **

**Touché but everyone who reviewed got mad at you not me, so really its yours. Just some advice you might want to fix what happened, they threatened to hurt you too.**

**Gaara: Damn reviewers.**

**Hey! Be nice they are important to me. I love them, the reviews really make me happy! (inner thoughts: That didn't sound gay at all…) Plus its not helping your situation. haha well review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay people finally got it to where I can continue. Turns out it didn't need too much changing because as I was I got an amazing new idea to continue where I left off basically. But I didn't want my work to go to waste so I'm posting it. So for those who have already read this, you can basically skim through it to see what's changed since some ideas did, and to get an idea of where things are again and enjoy the new content. If you haven't read this story before I hope you enjoy it as well! **

After her oh so dramatic exit Sakura headed to her cot. She wasn't the only one with a trick or two up her sleeve. Since mentioned before that she knew something like this would happen, minus the part where she loses the key she had planned ahead. Which leads us to where Sakura was smirking as she hid behind her crates of rum just in case anyone decided to come down to her cot. She never really used it but hey just in case. Sakura dug out her little bag she had when she came on this ship taking it off when she joined the crew.

Inside was some of her valuable possessions. And inside was the real key. She had never shown them the real key again having planned on them trying to take it. The key that was gone? That was the key she got for Kakashi's house, she kept it around her neck so she wouldn't lose it. But they didn't need to know that. Now she knew she couldn't trust them, especially Gaara. He had taken advantage of her once, but he wasn't going to do it again. Sakura put away and headed up to the deck hiding as her crewmates talked.

"What are we going to do without the key? We are almost to the island Isle de Muerte, and it will be useless without the key." Naruto questioned.

"I don't know." Gaara said angrily. Everything that could go wrong was. He didn't have the key, his damn compass wasn't working, and Sakura hated him.

"Maybe would should just stop." Temari said. "Search for a different treasure."

"We've gone too far we can't just turn around now. Not with the Akatsuki after us." Kankuro said.

"Yeah they've been after the same treasure and have gone through more drastic measures as well. They didn't even get as close as us to actually standing a chance." Naruto said.

"But what are we supposed to do without the key? Chests just don't open by themselves." Tenten pointed out.

"We keep course, I'm getting that treasure." Gaara stated. A flash back of what he did to Sakura plagued his mind and he whispered, "I've risked too much for it now to turn back."

Sakura couldn't stand watching this. It was all just too much trouble for her. She wanted to go out there and lift their spirits by showing them the key. They had grown on her much to quickly for her liking and she felt she couldn't turn back to the life she had. Not that she had a choice, she was stuck on this crew like she had promised whether she liked it or not. The only way out was through mutiny or death. The latter course would be something she wants to avoid thanks to her previous failed attempt. Drowning was not fun, her lungs were still in pain from it. If only she could convince the crew to kick her off...

Sakura opened another bottle of rum and took a greedy gulp as she thought of a way to trick her crew mates. Sakura thought back to what they had talked about, the Akatsuki. _Nah, too risky they might just kill me right away. Besides getting caught is a sign of defeat and look where the last time I got caught landed me?_ Sakura thought taking another drink of rum. She figured it would take time to come up with a decent plan, but she had all the time in the world, just her and her rum as she avoided everyone else.

"Sakura ca--

Sakura interrupted the voice by walking away leaving the owner confused before they shook it off and headed to another crew member. But as she walked away she ended up in a group of the people she was trying to avoid.

"Sakura your good at plans, think you can help us out?" Naruto questioned. Sakura looked at him, rose an eyebrow and walked away. Everyone looked at her confused. "What's with her?"

Temari stared at her retreating form helplessly. She was probably the only one who really understood the situation besides Gaara and Sakura herself. She sent a glare to her younger brother, who in turn narrowed his eyes at her. He really didn't understand women and that's why Sakura was avoiding them all. Temari decided to go after Sakura if he wasn't going to.

When Temari found Sakura she was talking to herself on her cot tossing the cork to her bottle up as she thought.

"Hmmm, I could try to get a mutiny against Gaara and then I wouldn't have to worry about him...but everyone loves his leadership and that would take a lot of convincing." Sakura planned. "Hmmm, faking death would still be going against my agreement and that is not my way of doing things."

Sakura took another swig of rum humming as she thought.

"Of course going back to the Gaara mutiny, he might find out and kick me off."

"Don't count on it." Temari stated making herself known.

"Huh? How long were you there?" Sakura said startled although she didn't look away from her little game of catch. "Shit, there goes the whole not talking to you people..."

"Gaara's done to much to keep you here, he wouldn't just kick you off like that. Besides your right, no one would mutiny against Gaara without a good reason. Your stuck here Sakura, unless you go back on your word." Temari told her and Sakura sighed.

"Yeah I know, I just didn't want to believe it." Sakura stated.

"Look my baby brother is not smart when it comes to feelings. He doesn't look at the outcomes of his actions when it comes to them. He knows how he'll feel and that's all he sees."

"Yeah, I learned that first hand." Sakura said looking at her for the first time. Sakura sighed and swung her legs so they hung off the edge of her cot.

"I'm not here to defend him, or try to tell you what he did was because he couldn't help it. He could, he just choose not to and he'll have to fix that himself. But your a great pirate Sakura I just hate knowing that your trying to leave us." Temari told her and Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. How was it that these people could affect her so easily. Their whole lovey-dovey friendship crap, it was working and Sakura cursed it.

"Alright fine. Since you or the crew didn't do anything to me except be overly friendly your off the hook." Sakura stated giving up. Really they had her in the palm of there hands with easy manipulation, because they had the one thing she always wanted, for people to actually care for her and not look at her like trash. Sakura was beginning to think they knew it too.

"Really?" Temari looked hopeful. Sakura was a really cool chick and she just knew they could be great friends. If Gaara had ruined that she might just have joined up in Sakura's mutiny attempt.

"Yup." Sakura shrugged before taking another swig of rum. She almost choked on it when Temari attacked her into a hug. Sakura smiled and returned the embrace. After all if all else fails she knew that Temari and her could stick together. Sakura had known from the beginning her and Temari could be really close, she might as well stop fighting it.

"Come on let's tell everyone else!" Temari said excited dragging Sakura out onto the deck of the ship. Sakura didn't even realize what was happening until she realized they were staring at her expectantly. Temari must have told them something while she was dazed that she missed.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Sakura questioned and Naruto opened his mouth to ask another question but Sakura spoke before he had a chance. "You guys are the weirdest pirates I've ever met. But I'm in."

"Yay!" Naruto shouted hugging her. Sakura giggled at his actions patting him on the head, although it was quite hard since he was about half a foot taller than her. _Definitely the weirdest pirates ever, _Sakura thought. But they made it so easy to like them, she knew them for what? A couple days, and she was growing attached. She was still trying to figure out if that was good or bad for her.

"Finally the guy to girl ratio evens out!" Ino shouted.

"But I've been on the crew for a few days now." Sakura told her.

"Yeah but you've accepted it, so I can count on you not ditching anymore!" Ino told her and Sakura smiled. They accepted her so easily which was probably why she accepted them so easily.

"Yeah and she's got in on Gaara." Temari whispered to the group of girls around her.

"I've got what on who?" Sakura asked not sure she heard right, and not really getting what Temari had meant.

"You're the only one that has made Gaara like this, we could totally use that as an advantage." Temari told her already scheming. _What have I gotten into? _Sakura questioned.

"Yeah I've never seen Gaara do so much for a girl, actually anyone. Its cute." Tenten added. Well it made sense, he was pretty emotionless, and his main concern was things that benefited him. But then why was he making exceptions for her, like giving back her key? Sakura was still trying to figure out why. What was she to the her captain?

"What do you mean cute?" Sakura asked with narrowed eyes. She had never heard 'cute' being associated with Gaara, ever. Add in the fact _she_ was the one involved in the so called 'cuteness.'

"Oh come on Sakura he likes you." Ino said like it was obvious. Apparently it was the way the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"And you're the only girl on the crew he's ever done _it_ with." Temari mentioned. Sakura glared at her. She didn't want them to know about that. But I guess that didn't matter anymore.

"No!" Ino gasped. Sakura rolled her eyes. It wasn't that big of a deal. She acted as they were nuns or something and supposed to remain virgins forever. Well Gaara was not her first.

"Yup." Temari said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I did it with him big deal." Sakura told them waving it off.

"Um really big deal." Tenten said.

"How?" Sakura challenged.

"Well Gaara is a one time deal with women. But he seems to want more out of you." Temari told her a smirk growing on her face.

"Too bad for him. He messed it all up." Sakura said.

"How?" Hinata questioned speaking for the first time in this conversation. She seemed genuinely concerned not just curious like Ino.

"He tricked me." Was all Sakura said. She really didn't want to think about it but knew she wasn't going to get away so easily.

"By doing what?" Ino pressed.

"It doesn't matter. It's over and done with. He won't ever get the key back now." Sakura said acting like the key had sunk like they thought.

"Wait he got the key from you?" Tenten questioned.

"Yeah after he 'sexed her up' as Sakura put it." Temari said already knowing getting a glare from Sakura again.

"He gave it back?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah. His weird way of showing it didn't matter and I was more important or something." Sakura replied shrugging.

"Wow he is serious." Hinata stated.

"What?" Sakura questioned now the one confused.

"Gaara has been ranting about this treasure for a while now. Been doing everything to get it. He just needed the key. He didn't even lash at you when you said it sank to the bottom of the ocean." Temari told her and Sakura sighed. Maybe he meant it when he said the key wasn't important, or at least not as important as her. She didn't know what to do.

"So where are we going and what's so great about this treasure?" Sakura questioned.

"Isle de Muerte, and as for the treasure that Gaara's after, I don't know. Gaara wouldn't say. I don't think he even told Naruto." Temari said.

"Sounds like any old treasure, just go for a different one. I could say for a fact that you guys wouldn't have had so much trouble going after a different one."

"Gaara's stubborn. After all the effort he's put into this one he won't turn back." Tenten told her.

"One track mind I see."

"Maybe, but he's helped us get out of a lot of fixes." Ino said.

"I must be the only one who thinks badly of him." Sakura muttered under her breath. Really what was so great about him? Okay maybe she knew, but she still refused to have anything to do with him. He screwed with her and he wasn't going to just re-enter her good graces so easily. He would have to work for them. All she could say was good luck because she was not going to let him get near her if she could help it.

"We have to stop for supplies in the next town Gaara." Naruto said as they walked toward where the girls sat.

"Not with Akatsuki on our tail. I won't put my crew in unnecessary danger if I can help it. If we stop a battle will surely happen." Gaara told him and Sakura looked out to sea with a raised eyebrow.

"Akatsuki wouldn't happen to be another group of pirates would they?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Is their flag black with a red cloud on it?"

"How did you know?" Naruto asked looking at her strangely.

"I believe they are here then." Sakura informed them pointing out to sea. There she was, a ship similar to there's with a black flag and red cloud coming for them. It wasn't long until the ship was across from them, and men were flying over on ropes. Sakura decided to sink back into the shadows, watching.

"Well if it isn't Captain Gaara and his crew." A man that looked like a shark greeted.

"What are you doing here." Gaara growled.

"We heard you got the key. We want it." A man with red eyes and black hair tied in a low pony tail told them.

"Well we don't. Its at the bottom of the ocean." Kankuro told them.

"You think we'll believe that, un?" A man with blonder hair in a style that was like Ino's shouted.

"Believe what you want we don't have it." Temari told them and a sword fight began. Both sides clashed blissfully unaware of the bystander watching in the sidelines carefully sneaking off the ship.

After Sakura snuck around them she took one of the ropes they used to get to their ship and swung, landing gracefully on the Akatsuki's ship. She quickly searched it and when she saw no one on board she went to the helm pulling the ship away and out to sea. Once the ship was a good distance Sakura jumped into the water and swam to her ship. All the while no one noticed, they were too busy fighting.

Sakura had swam to the other side of the ship climbing up half way to not be seen. She didn't need to be seen. Not after what she did, they would kill her on the spot. Or try to. But its not like they knew she even existed. Sakura then imagined the Akatsuki ship was quite a distance by now.

"Hey, un. Is are ship supposed to be sailing away, yeah?" Deidara questioned being the first one to notice as everyone stopped fighting to look at the ship sailing away. The Akatsuki jumped into the water without a second thought to chase after their ship completely forgetting about what they came for. It was no use for them to have the key and no ship.

"Sakura." Gaara growled thinking she got away with the ship. It had her handy work all over it.

"Wow, she likes stealing ships." Naruto said amazed. He was impressed to say the least. She had single handedly gotten rid of their rival pirate crew. But then his expression died and he frowned. If the ship was sailing away it meant Sakura was on it, he was really getting used to the clever pink haired woman. Here he thought she was finally accepting being on the crew.

"Follow the ship." Gaara ordered. Sakura was not going to get away from him again.

"Are you crazy?!" Kankuro shouted.

"I said, follow the ship." Gaara repeated and everyone began changing course to follow their enemy's ship.

"I wouldn't do that love." Sakura said finishing her climb up the ship and sitting on the rail, clothes and hair dripping. _I really should've just stayed with the ship but I like to show off. Of course there is the whole loyalty thing I have to this crew, leaving would be such a drag, _Sakura thought as the crew turned to her. Gaara was her only problem here and so she would deal with him, or hopefully not deal with him. He would be the only reason she would have stayed on the Akatsuki ship, there were more better ones to come back to her crew mates. Gaara's just a big ass really and she could handle that.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"How did you?" Ino asked confused.

"Better question, why did you?" Temari asked knowing Sakura hated it here. Especially after what happened with her and Gaara.

"It's fun messing with pirates. And since I can't really do that stuff with you guys anymore, a rival crew will work." Sakura teased. But then she turned to Gaara confused by his orders. It was now or never, she had to talk to him.

"Let's talk, _Captain_." Sakura mocked walking into his cabin. Gaara growled at her disrespect but followed her anyway. It shocked everyone that she was even talking to him.

"Looking for more pleasure." Gaara questioned once they were alone.

"No." Sakura deadpanned. He always seemed to jump to that conclusion, which made him more of an ass.

"Well?"

"I want to know something." Sakura told him, and Gaara gave her a look to continue. "I want to know why you want to keep me around. You were going to chase down your enemies ship to get me back, why am I so valuable to you?"

"Just to have you. Everything about you. I've never felt this way for anyone before." Gaara told her. It was the truth, and that was probably the closest for Gaara of ever sharing his feelings.

"So you don't just lust for me?" Sakura questioned. She had to make sure he wasn't as big of a pig as he was acting. Maybe he is just emotionally impaired and can't help but act the way he is. Sakura hoped so, because him being an asshole/pig around her all the time wasn't how she wanted to spend her time on his ship.

"What?" Gaara asked confused.

"I'm trying to figure you out. Nothing you do makes sense." Sakura told him and Gaara showed her a side of him both never knew he had in him.

"I honestly don't know either. Everything about you should make me hate you but I can't. I'm not going to lie, I do lust for you." Gaara told her sitting next to her on his bed and grabbing her hand, their fingers entwined. "You've brought nothing but trouble to me."

"What did I do now?" Sakura questioned frowning. She couldn't remember the last thing she did to Gaara. He had hurt her last. Oh wait no, she tried to kill herself. But he deserved it, and she didn't die so…

"Ever since I met you nothing has been going right. The key is gone, my compass isn't working, I've done more work to keep you on this ship then should be necessary."

"Maybe you just needed a good change." Sakura said resting her head on his shoulder. Sakura was beginning to understand the boy- no man before her. She was almost tempted to tell him about the key but she would save that for a later day. When she knew for sure she could trust him. He was actually kinda charming like this. _Maybe I can blame his attitude on stress, that way everything can just start over, _Sakura tried to convince herself. After all this crew, well…They were becoming her family.

"So what is it that you wanted."

"Nothing." Sakura said walking out leaving Gaara confused again. Sakura never was as straightforward as he wished she was. Gaara sighed and laid back on his bed thinking. Sakura meanwhile had rejoined the crew on the deck.

"Sakura what did you say to him?" Ino said curiously and Sakura lifted her brow at her.

"What are you talking about Ino?" Sakura questioned acting innocent.

"You guys were in there for a while and there was no shouting, did you sort things out?" Naruto asked, curious but more concerned.

"If you want to know what happened ask Gaara." Sakura said laughing as she headed over to the rail of the ship to look out to sea.

"That's not fair Sakura." Ino pouted.

"Please, she did that on purpose because she knows Gaara won't say anything." Temari stated shaking her head at Ino. Really this was Sakura they were talking about, she should know that if she doesn't want you to know, you won't know.

"Naruto will you talk to Gaara?" Ino questioned dying for the information.

"Your such a gossip Ino." Sakura said with an amused look. "It's really not that big of a deal."

"That's what makes it a big deal when the people involved say its not!" Ino said exaggerating.

"Well you just keep trying to figure it out." Sakura said walking up to the helm of the ship to be alone. Of course she heard Naruto's loud voice disturbing her peace before she ever really got any.

"Come on Gaara, she should be right up there." Naruto said and shortly after she heard him she saw him and Gaara approach her. "Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Naruto, Captain." Sakura greeted nodding her head at each of them.

"What are you doing up here by yourself?" Gaara questioned as he took a seat on a barrel next to where she stood.

"Because your little gossip crew down there are just so curious about us." Sakura stated although he could tell she didn't really care.

"Awe come on Sakura that's not nice!" Naruto complained and Sakura just shrugged.

"But I'm curious as to what you'll do next Captain, I mean you just scared off your rival crew, what will you do now?" Sakura joked but it only got her pulled into Gaara's lap.

"You tell me, love." Gaara whispered into her ear. Sakura shivered against him.

"I think you should get a girlfriend. You need someone to keep you in check."

"Someone like you Sakura?" Naruto teased and Sakura glared at him.

"I did not mean me."

"Why not? Your on his lap, you already had sex, and you can keep him under wraps. Your perfect."

"Hmph." Was all Sakura replied crossing her arms. Naruto grinned at her as she escaped from Gaara's hold. **Ya know she didn't really say no to being your girlfriend kid, **Shukaku told him as he watched Sakura talk with the girls on his crew. Gaara thought about what his demon said and realized he was right, she didn't, but she also didn't say she wanted to.

"I don't see what the problem is Sakura, Naruto was right." Ino said.

"Yeah for once he was." Tenten agreed and Hinata and Temari nodded.

"The problem is that he hasn't asked me. Would you like it if someone just assumed you were a couple?" Sakura shot back.

"Your right Sakura, but Gaara isn't the person who asks, he just sorta takes." Temari told her.

"Sadly I know."


	11. Chapter 11

"Just ask her Gaara." Naruto told him.

"When was the last time I ever _asked_ for anything?" Gaara retorted.

"Um…" Naruto thought for a moment.

"Naruto's right Gaara. You gotta ask, Sakura's not going to let you get off easy." Kankuro said agreeing with Naruto.

"How would you know."

"Gaara, it's a girl thing. They don't like it when guys assume stuff, and she's not a prostitute or something you can't just demand it. That will get you slapped." Kankuro explained. "Just trust me Gaara, I know from experience. I bet Sakura wouldn't just stop at a slap either."

"Why would I slap someone?" Sakura questioned having heard Kankuro's last statement.

"Um…" Kankuro started trying to think of an excuse. "Ask Gaara." Kankuro said pushing Gaara to her, only to have Gaara glare at him.

"So?" Sakura questioned getting Gaara to turn to her. He didn't say anything, just dragged her to the ship's cabin. "Gaara what the—

Sakura was cut off by his lips crashing against hers. This kiss was different from any kiss she had gotten from him. It wasn't as rough but still full of the same passion she always felt. It was almost as if he was being…gentle with her? When they pulled apart she looked at him confused.

"Gaara?" Sakura questioned. He was just staring at her, seeming to be having an inner struggle with what he wanted to say. He took her hands in his and his body relaxed at the contact. Now how was he supposed to word this with out it sounding demanding?

"Sakura." He started locking eyes with her. "Will you…" Gaara broke eye contact not being able to say it. He couldn't, he knew he would sound stupid. It just wasn't him. He let her go and stood with one arm holding him up against the wall, his head down. _Was he about to ask me?_ Sakura questioned in her head. She walked to him putting a hand on his shoulder turning him to face her only to encase him in a hug. Gaara was shocked to say the least, not that he didn't enjoy the contact because he did. He slowly wrapped his arms around her returning the embrace.

"Thank you Gaara." Sakura told him her head buried into his chest.

"For what?" He questioned. He honestly didn't know what sparked this.

"For trying. I'm pretty sure I know what you were trying to say." Sakura told him and he pulled her away to look at her but not letting her go.

"And what would that be?" Gaara questioned, already returning to his smug self.

"You want me to be your girlfriend." Sakura said simply smirking at him.

"Really?" Gaara said giving her a smirk of his own.

"Yup." Sakura told him confidently. "What else would you be trying to ask. The Gaara _I_ know doesn't ask he demands."

"Is that what you want?" He whispered to her. Sakura shook her head.

"No." She said. "I want to be yours."

Gaara couldn't believe his ears. He never had to ask and she knew what he wanted. But the part that amazed him was that she said yes. He has never made a commitment to anyone before her, he really just used women for sex. But Sakura was different. He spent so much time chasing her down, he finally could relish in the fact that she couldn't be with anyone else but him.

The more he thought about that the more he liked it. Gaara wasn't one to share things important to him and Sakura had unknowingly become one of those things after becoming a captive on his ship. She got under his skin but he didn't care, she was his now.

"Good." Gaara said before he engaged her into another kiss.

Sakura sighed in content as she woke up cuddled next to her captain. She smiled watching him sleep. He was so calm when he slept. Black rimmed eyes opened to reveal a beautiful jade color staring right into her own emerald.

"Morning love." Sakura greeted only to get a grunt in response. "I see why you never slept, you are definitely not a morning person."

"Oh, as I recall I didn't have the right 'ingredients' for sleep." Gaara mocked.

"Haha it was not my best explanation, but I was right." Sakura retorted turning away from him to pout. Gaara just wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Aye, you were."

"Of course I was, now if you shall excuse me I have to get ready." Sakura told him, getting out of his hold and getting dressed before leaving. Gaara sighed and followed suit. Now that he could sleep he wanted to all the time. But of course he only couldn't sleep for more than a few hours without Sakura, which wasn't worth it. That and he had a ship to run.

Meanwhile Sakura was eating an apple sitting with the girls as they waited for today's duties. They talked and Sakura just listened but mainly thought.

"Hmm." Sakura sighed an idea hitting her.

"What are you thinking?" Tenten asked with a smirk. She knew Sakura was scheming.

"I'm thinking I'm going to figure out what's so great about this treasure." Sakura said getting up and looking for Gaara.

"You think she'll tell us if she finds out?" Ino questioned watching her leave and the girls just shrugged.

When Sakura found Gaara he was at the helm steering the ship casually but Sakura could tell he was frustrated. He looked at his compass and frowned before closing it and reopening it, not getting good results. Sakura walked up to him causing him to look up.

"What's wrong Captain? Don't know what you want?" Sakura teased. Gaara however, did not looked pleased.

"What do you want." He demanded, not in a good mood.

"I can't talk to you anymore?" Sakura questioned.

"Why did you all of the sudden want to be with me last night? What happened to hating me?" He questioned angrily taking his frustration out on her. Sakura took it all in stride though not paying attention to his anger.

"Well I had time to think…" Sakura trailed off not looking at him but instead looking at the vast ocean. "I didn't really believe you about the key, but then everyone started talking about your normal behavior and I realized if the key was more important you would've done something."

"Oh? Like what."

"I don't know. I guess you would've been angrier, like…" Sakura trailed off not having to finished for Gaara to know. He nodded at her, having calmed down just having her talk to him. "You need any help? You don't seem to be having much luck with that compass."

"How do I know you won't steer me wrong?"

"Well you should have thought of that when you had the coordinates of this island." Sakura told him and Gaara chuckled.

"I guess your right." He agreed.

"Why are we still heading there if the key is lost? What's so valuable about this treasure?" Sakura questioned.

"It's not the treasure, its everything I-no we, the crew have put into to get it. The journey is the most satisfying when you reach the end." Gaara told her.

"I suppose your right." Sakura said "But without the key how do you plan to unlock the chest?"

"You can break into homes without a key right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I plan to break into it without the key."

"Oh." Sakura said, _Or you could use my key…_Sakura added in her head. She just couldn't find it in her to tell him. Then she saw Gaara look at his compass again only to close it with a sigh. He knew that he was going in the general right direction, but if he steered to far one way he would miss the island. Sakura snatched the compass right out of his hand watching as the arrow moved before stopping. "Isle de Muerte right?"

"Yeah…" Gaara said as she put the compass in his sight showing him the way to go. He smirked and changed direction a bit. He was so close, but he knew it was farther from his reach without the key then it seemed. It wouldn't be long now.

It wasn't for a whole month until they reached the island. During the journey Sakura couldn't have been happier. She finally had her family. But she had also kept her secret of the key which she kinda regretted waiting so long. She trusted them but she practically forgot about it. Every time she was going to tell someone they brought up something else and it would be re-put on the back burner of her mind.

Everyone was piling into a dingy to get to the island. Sakura had quickly gotten her key saying she needed rum. So here she was on a dingy with the rest of her crew as they rowed to the Isle de Muerte.

"I still don't understand _how_ we are going to get anything. The key is gone." Naruto said starting a conversation.

"I'm going to get the treasure." Was all Gaara said and since Naruto was sitting next to Sakura he leaned into her to whisper in her ear.

"I know he is going to get the treasure, but he never said how." Naruto pouted and Sakura giggled causing Gaara to glare at the duo.

"Its Gaara, Naruto. He _always_ gets what he wants." Sakura told him aloud getting another death glare from Gaara and chuckles from around the boat. Although she had a pretty good idea on how. Then she looked around her, gold in the piles all around her even in the shallow water. Well no one mentioned there would be so much treasure. Then people got out of the boat and Sakura followed suit. Shikamaru sleeping like usual as his way of watching the boat. Sakura looked ahead of her to see mounds of treasure and a very secure looking chest sitting at the top of one of the biggest mounds. "You plan to get passed that, without a key?" Sakura questioned Gaara to see if he was still sane. She didn't know the chest looked like that!

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

"Right, just making sure." Then turned to Naruto. "He's insane."

Sakura watched as Gaara studied the chest, her hand going to her little pouch that held the key. If there was ever a time to tell him it would be now, but she was kind of curious as how he would go about opening it. _No, he'll be pissed if I wait that long, _Sakura thought and she heard a bang. She looked up to see Gaara attempting to shoot the lock of. It didn't work, the lock didn't look affected at all. She started walking over to him to see him shoot it more, still the lock didn't change. Gaara let out a growl and Sakura dared to put a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned and pointed his gun at her, before lowering it realizing who it was.

"Gaara. I have an idea." Sakura told him.

"Which is?"

"Well please don't get angry when I tell you this but…" Sakura trailed off looking to the side. Gaara brought his hand to her cheek and made her look at him.

"I won't get angry." He said, seemingly calmer.

"Well, alright." Sakura said gaining the confidence to dig in her pouch. "I have the key." She said getting gasps from around the cave.

"What? Sakura its gone."

"Um. No, its right here." Sakura told him holding up a key that was larger than the one that sank. "The other key was Kakashi's house key, I kept it around my neck so I wouldn't lose it…"

"What." Gaara ground out his teeth grinding together. Anger rolling off him in waves.

"You said you wouldn't get angry." Sakura quickly reminded him before he blew his top, she knew this would happen. "I was going to tell you before you started shooting the lock—

"Which didn't do anything by the way." Naruto added in and Sakura turned to glare at him.

"Not helping." She hissed. Gaara was obviously trying to calm down but couldn't so Sakura stuck the key in the lock and turned it hearing the click and lifted the top of the chest off.. Right away you could see precious gold pieces. She turned Gaara towards it hoping it would calm him down. It did and he walked toward it, putting his hand on the gold as if to make sure it was real. Everyone was looking around at the treasure, Sakura going to this other chest she found, curious of its contents.

"Well and here I thought you said you didn't have the key, Captain Gaara." Itachi said joining him was his crew. "Thank you very much for helping us get this treasure. We couldn't of done it without you."

"Oh shut up you sick bastard." Sakura shouted irritated at him after returning with a few medallions for herself. Akatsuki were really annoying.

"Well 'ello poppet." Someone said coming up behind her with a sword to her neck.

"Let her go Sasori." Gaara growled.

"I don't think I will." Sasori said holding on tighter to her. "Leave it to you to not share something so fine, cousin."

"Cousin?" Sakura questioned not fazed by the sword at her neck. Let's just say she was used to it.

"Unfortunately he is our cousin, he's the reason we are wanted in Konoha." Kankuro explained and Sakura nodded, kinda.

"Tie up the crew, and take the girl." Itachi ordered.

"My pleasure." Sasori whispered to Sakura.

"You think this is wise?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Sasori asked pushing the blade further into her throat cutting the skin as a small bead of blood rolled down her neck.

"I'm a captive remember. I was just asking, I wasn't going to do anything stupid."

"Good girl."

"Don't call me that."

"What shall I call you, poppet?"

"That's something you don't need to know." Sakura said leaning back into his chest getting him to smirk. She then stomped on his foot getting him to lose hold of her being sure to dodge the blade as Sakura kicked it out of his hand before pointing it at him. Then to make sure he stayed down she kicked him in the family jewels and watched as he crumpled to the ground swearing. "That's for the cut on the neck. You hurt me I hurt you we're square."

"You'll pay." Sasori ground out through the pain. Sakura shrugged before heading to her crew, but her way was blocked by the rest of the Akatsuki all pointing swords at her. She looked towards the crew seeing Shikamaru awake and untying them before turning back to the Akatsuki.

"I suggest you surrender."

"One question first. How did you catch up to your ship?"

"Oh we didn't, we stole one from Suna, yeah." Deidara replied only to get smacked in the back of the head.

"You idiot you weren't supposed to tell her!" Kisame said.

"Uh huh." Sakura said looking to see almost all her crew untied. But she didn't see Gaara. "So what do you plan to do with Captain Gaara?" She asked and Kisame put a hand over Diedara's mouth. Sakura frowned but then saw one of the crew raising their hand in the back jumping up and down. He was wearing an orange mask with a swirl on it.

"Tobi knows! Tobi knows!" He cried getting everyone's attention. His crew tried to get to him but he ran away from them.

"Alright Tobi can you tell me?"

"They tell Tobi that they're going to kill Captian Gaara after making him walk the plank." He got out before he was tackled. Tobi struggled to get up. "Tobi's a good boy! He helped the pretty pink haired lady!" Sakura laughed, he was cute. Sakura was about to leave while the crew was distracted with Tobi when she was grabbed from behind again.

"Oh your not getting away poppet." Came Sasori's voice and Sakura scowled. Her crew left to get Gaara and the Akatsuki were headed to the Black Pearl to lock Tobi up. He was pretty strong for acting like such a kid.

"I knew I should've kicked twice." Sakura muttered cursing her bad luck.

"Let's just see how far Gaara will go for you."


	12. Chapter 12

_Great I'm a bargaining chip, and I think its going to work. I just hope Gaara doesn't do anything stupid, _Sakura thought as she was taken on the ship as a sword fight was going on. She had a pistol against her head and was being forced around by Sasori. He fired into the air getting everyone's attention before placing back against her head.

"Now _Captain_ Gaara, tell your crew to stand down or I shoot her." Sasori mocked and Sakura could tell Gaara was thinking about doing just that.

"Gaara don't you dare do anything stupid! Save your crew, I'm mmmMMm." Sakura shouted being cut off by Sasori's hand covering her mouth.

"Now now quiet poppet." He said cocking the gun. Gaara didn't know what to do. Sakura was important to him but so was his crew and he knew they could beat Akatsuki. He could have the treasure and his crew sailing the sea, but somehow his picture seemed empty with out Sakura. _Damn Sasori, I should've killed him when I had the chance, _Gaara cursed in his head not knowing what to do. "The clock is ticking."

Sakura was frustrated that Gaara was taking this long to decide. The choice should be obvious, she wasn't worth having gone all this way and possibly injuring all of his crew. His friends. Her friends. Sakura bit down on Sasori's hand not letting go as he tried to get his hand back. The gun left her head. But Sakura soon felt Sasori begin to punch her head to get her off.

"Sakura!" Gaara shouted still unsure what to do. Finally Sakura let go of Sasori's hand and got away from his hold.

"You little bitch." He hissed grabbing at his bleeding hand. Sakura turned to Gaara.

"Now will you fight them!" She shouted as Gaara lifted his sword swiping at the first Akatsuki he saw, his crew doing the same. Sakura looked around for a weapon when she spotted Tobi. "Tobi!"

"Tobi can't talk to you. Tobi got in trouble because Tobi's not a good boy." He said his shoulders slumped, obviously sad.

"No, Tobi's a good boy. I'm Sakura and I need your help." Sakura said and watched as he lit up. He really was just like a little kid.

"Sakura thinks Tobi is a good boy?" He asked and Sakura nodded. "Tobi help Sakura."

"Alright, I need a sword, does Tobi think he could get me one?"

"Tobi give you Tobi's sword." Tobi told her giving her his sword. Sakura smiled took the sword and kissed Tobi on the cheek.

"Thank you Tobi. You are a really good boy." Sakura said before heading into the fight. She didn't make it far however.

"I've had enough of you." Sasori said the gun aimed at her head again.

**BANG!**

"Goodbye poppet." Sasori said as Sakura fell to the ground a bullet lodged in her head.

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled looking at her fallen body.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Pirates Life for Me~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura felt a tingle in her head. She knew she had been shot, but why could she still feel? And what was that other feeling inside her stomach for? A shot to her head should have killed her. She even heard everyone yell her name. She didn't feel much blood as she stood up. Gasps were heard all around.

"Your supposed to be dead!" Kisame shouted. Sakura patted her hands against her stomach its feeling slightly strange to her.

"Am I not?" Sakura asked slightly disgruntled.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned. "How the hell are you alive?!"

"Um…I don't know." Sakura said, she really didn't know. The last things she remembered was arriving in the cave, watching Gaara try to open the chest, giving him the key, going into that other chest and taking a few pieces of cool looking gold medallions out of the chest while people looked at the all the different treasure laying around, then Akastuki coming leading up to her getting shot.

"Did you doing anything? Take anything?" Shikamaru asked trying to figure out how she was alive.

"Yeah, um when they were looking at everything there was this chest with some medallions in it. See." Sakura said showing him the gold. Shikamaru's eyes went wide.

"The treasure of Cortez. It really is cursed." Shikamaru said in amazement. He forgot Sakura didn't know about pirate treasures and would take it without knowing the consequences. Of course that just saved her life.

"Wait. I'm cursed now?" Sakura asked and Shikamaru nodded. "Like the living dead?"

"Yeah." He stated and Sakura smirked turning to the Akatsuki.

"Well this looks like your unlucky day." She told them pulling out a pistol of her own pointing at Sasori. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you now."

"I—

**BANG!**

"Sorry I don't really care." Sakura said after shooting him in the head, dead in an instant.

"You shot our cousin!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry I forgot about that."

"Thank you so much!" Temari shouted in joy. _Wow, this is awkward…_Sakura thought at their reaction.

"Hehe, no one tries to kill me and gets away with it." Sakura shrugged turning to the rest of Akatsuki. "Now, anyone else want to shoot me or my crewmates?"

"No." They all chorused shaking their heads.

"Good now get the hell off of this ship before I make you!" Sakura ordered. They all ran off and Sakura ran off after one of them. "Tobi!" Sakura called and the orange masked man stopped.

"Sakura need Tobi?" He asked.

"No I just want to say goodbye to Tobi." She told him hugging him.

"Tobi likes hugging Sakura." Tobi chirped.

"I like hugging you too Tobi. Your such a good boy." Sakura told him patting him on the back before letting go. "Bye Tobi."

"Bye-bye Sakura! Tobi will miss you!" Tobi shouted before running up to his crew. Sakura waved as he ran away a smile on her face. It was his child like nature that made her want a child of her own. But meanwhile a growling sound had been growing behind her. Sakura turned to see Gaara glaring at her, the obvious source of the growl.

"What was that." Gaara demanded.

"That was me saying goodbye to Tobi." Sakura stated innocently before a malicious grin broke out on her face. "Is someone jealous?" Sakura teased.

"I am not jealous." Gaara scoffed.

"Uh-huh. Sure you aren't." Sakura said walking up to the girls. "He is so jealous." She whispered to them. They giggled and nodded. "Gaara he is just like a little kid in an adult's body."

"Hn." Gaara stated acting like he didn't care. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru? How do you get rid of this curse?" Sakura questioned now ignoring Gaara.

"All the gold needs to be returned and a blood sacrifice be made." Shikamaru explained lazily.

"Okay. You guys should probably get the ship ready and stuff." Sakura said unknowingly giving orders.

"Since when do you give orders?" Gaara questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sakura looked at him wide eyed and he smiled saying, "Go get rid of the curse, have someone go with you too."

"Aww, still don't trust me eh Captain?" Sakura teased and Gaara glared at her. Sakura put her hands up in defense before saying, "Alright I'm going. Hinata wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

"Come on." Sakura said as they headed towards the chest. Sakura being the curious person she is began questioning Hinata. "So you and Naruto…"

"What do you mean?" Hinata questioned looking away.

"Are you two a couple? Your always together it seems." Sakura mentioned.

"Ah, no." Hinata said sounding upset.

"But you like him right?" Sakura asked putting the gold back into the chest.

"Um. Yes."

"Well do you think he likes you?"

"I don't know."

"Well I can help you find out." Sakura offered cutting her hand, not really feeling it as she pressed the blood to the gold. "How do I know if it worked?"

"Here." Hinata said quickly cutting Sakura's arm with her sword. Sakura winced, covering the wound with her hand trying to block the blood flow. "I think it worked. And thanks, I'd like the help."

"Well I hope so. Let's head back to the ship." Sakura suggested and they headed to the ship that had made its way out of the cave and into the ocean. Naruto and Gaara were waiting in a dingy for them.

Another month had passed and Sakura wasn't feeling to good. She was currently wasting away in bed, puking her guts out every so often. Seasickness? She didn't know, it didn't make any sense because she had been on the ship for so long before and never felt sick. Still how did she get sick like this?

Her thoughts then drifted to her second meeting with Akatsuki. When she got shot she had felt something weird in her stomach. As she thought about it more her stomach was a bit harder and she noticed not to long ago that her belly button was sticking out more than she remembered. _I can't be pregnant, can I? _Sakura thought to herself, her doubts getting to her.

"You okay Sakura?" Hinata asked as she came to check on her. The two had become close friends over the time Sakura had been on the ship and really got into being part of the crew. Sakura was still trying to get Hinata and Naruto together, despite Hinata's protests.

"I feel horrible." Sakura groaned. Hinata nodded and brought a wet cloth onto Sakura's forehead. Sakura in turn sighed feeling a bit of comfort. "What's the date Hinata?"

"May 13th it's a Friday today." Hinata answered and Sakura jumped up and stared at her.

"M-may 13th?" Sakura stuttered. It wasn't possible there was no way it could be that.

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"I-I missed my period." Sakura said her hand automatically going to her stomach.

"You don't mean…?"

"Yeah. I think I'm pregnant." Sakura stated. But she knew one thing. She had to go, to leave the crew. She couldn't stay on the crew pregnant. What if something happened to her child? Sakura would never forgive herself if something happened because she was careless. Her parents kicked her out of her home, and she'd be damned if her child be treated like that. It wasn't a good choice to raise a child on a ship, let alone give child birth on one! But Gaara would look for her. It would be easy for him too.

"Are you sure? I mean what if your wrong."

"Hinata, I haven't had my period in almost two months, there is no way its anything else." Sakura replied. "I have to leave. I can't stay here."

"Sakura you know Gaara, he's not just going to let you go." Hinata said.

"That's why your going to help me."

"How?" Hinata questioned.

"We are stopping for supplies in town in about an hour. I just have to convince Gaara, that I need girl stuff and that your going with me. Then I'll knock you out and they'll think I ran away."

"Alright two problems. One I am not being knocked out in some town full of drunks. Two Gaara has his compass and will just chase after you." Hinata told her. Sakura bit her lip in thought.

"Fine I won't knock you out, um just say you were in the changing room and I ditched, and I can take care of Gaara's compass." Sakura planned and Hinata nodded.

"Alright I'll help."

"Thank you."

"Okay meet back here in an hour, savvy?" Gaara stated and everyone nodded, Sakura and Hinata went off into town together. Once they were far enough Sakura hugged Hinata.

"Thank you so much. I'm going to miss you." Sakura said a few tears leaking out. Hinata was crying as well.

"I'll miss you too. Please find us someday." Hinata pleaded.

"I don't know Hinata, I don't even know where I'm gonna go." Sakura told her.

"Alright, I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye Hinata." Sakura told her before running off into town. She knew exactly where she was going to go. The place she hated most, but the place that set her on this journey in the first place. Konoha. She knew exactly how she was going to get there too.

"Hey! Our ship is sailing away!" Someone shouted.

"Haha bunch of idiots, right Akamaru!" A man with spikey brown hair said to a white dog. The dog barked happily before running off and jumping onto the lap of a girl with pink hair.

"Hey Akamaru." Sakura greeted petting him.

"Ya know Akamaru normally doesn't like people so easily."

"Yeah well, I'm not a normal person. Shino hows our progress?" Sakura questioned a man with black sunglasses, dark hair and almost his whole body covered in clothing.

"Right on course for Konoha." He responded.

"Hey Sakura, why are you just gonna give this ship away?" Akamaru's owner asked.

"If I really wanted a ship Kiba, I can steal another one. I just needed to get to Konoha, and you two needed a ship. I can't steer a ship into Konoha all by myself now can I?" Sakura told him.

"Hehe I guess your right." Kiba said taking a seat next to her.

"Shes what." Gaara seethed as Hinata told him the story, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"S-she left. I-I tried l-l-looking for h-her." Hinata sobbed, Naruto pulled her into his embrace to comfort her looking down sadly as Hinata buried her head into his chest. Gaara growled and reached into his jacket to pull out his compass. He scowled at finding it missing. She didn't want him to find her, but she would be in for a rude awakening when he did. He didn't care how long it took him, he would find her.

"Back to the ship." Gaara ordered.

"Shouldn't we search the area first?" Kankuro questioned.

"No, she wouldn't be here anymore. She planned this." Gaara replied going to the dock and onto his ship. Everyone quickly prepared the ship and set sail in search of Sakura. If only they knew how hard it would be to find her.

"So what's your story?" Sakura questioned the two accompanying her.

"Let's just say we have been on the run for a while." Kiba told her and Sakura nodded not digging any further. She really wished she had some rum. Guilt was consuming her but she knew this was the only way. She couldn't stay on the ship with a baby in her womb. If they got attacked, it would be disastrous. She had to protect her child, even if it meant she left everything that meant anything to her behind. Well almost everything. She still had Kakashi. She hoped he wouldn't mind if she paid him a visit, and stayed for about 7 ½ months.

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm going back home. I've had my fill of adventures, it's time I settled back down and looked at reality." Sakura explained. The two nodded and that was the last of anything revolving around anyone's past.

"Well here's Konoha, Sakura." Kiba said and Sakura frowned. This was it, the place she despised would be where she would stay.

"So long boys, good luck!" Sakura shouted as she watched the ship sail away. She wouldn't be on a ship anytime soon, and she was even more upset by that fact. About 3 days had passed since she ran away from Gaara and her crew mates. They hadn't found her and that was a good thing. She could finally get her life straightened out for her and her child. Now to head to Kakashi's.

KNOCK KNOCK

…

KNOCK KNOCK

…

BANG BANG!

"Kakashi I know your in there let me in!" Sakura yelled and the door opened to reveal a man with gravity defying silver hair, a mask and eye patch covering up most of his face.

"Sakura?" He questioned.

"Are you going to let me in old man?"

"Yup its you." Kakashi sighed stepping to the side to let her in. "What are you doing here?"

"Well thanks for the welcome home. Did you not miss me at all?"

"That's not the point Sakura. You know exactly what I mean."

"Yeah, thanks a lot for setting me up by the way." Sakura growled.

"I was just trying to help you get out of Konoha. I just never thought you would be back so soon." Kakashi told her. Sakura nodded.

"Neither did I. But it's the only place I got."

"What happened?" Kakashi asked and Sakura told him. From where she tried to steal Gaara's ship, ending up joining his crew, almost killing herself, meeting the Akatsuki, almost getting herself killed, even the part where she and Gaara had sex which brought her to her problem.

"I'm pregnant." Sakura told him. Kakashi got wide eyed at the news.

"So you want to stay here? I don't want anyone thinking its mine." Kakashi told her slightly panicking. Sure he was a pervert but he wouldn't do it with someone so young like Sakura.

"I couldn't stay on the ship, I don't want anything to happen to my child and I can't give birth on a ship either. I understand if I can't stay here but could you please help me find a place to stay? You're the only one I can trust besides the crew, but you know why I can't go back." Sakura pleaded. Kakashi sighed, a signal Sakura knew that he was giving in.

"Alright, I know a place you can stay. The woman can help you give birth as well." Kakashi told her. Sakura hugged him thanking him over and over again. This is why she came to Kakashi, he never let her down. Kakashi smiled down at her, she was like his daughter and he couldn't help but try to make her happy. "Go get some rest, while I go see her and tell her the situation. In the morning you will meet her and see where she's staying okay?"

"Thanks again Kakashi." Sakura said heading up to her bed. Kakashi nodded and headed out in search of the woman whom Sakura would stay with.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahahaha so sorry guys! I skipped this chapter completely! so if any of you guys were confused I apologize, I obviously was not paying attention. Thank you to aquamarine-acaia for pointing this out to me! Enjoy! **

"What do you want Kakashi?" A busty blonde woman asked.

"I need a favor, Tsunade."

"Which would be?"

"I need you to take in someone."

"Why would I do that? You know how I feel about your perverted friends." Tsunade stated.

"Its not a friend. She's like a daughter to me." Kakashi explained.

"A girl? Since when have you been close to any girl since Rin?" Tsunade questioned though contemplating the idea of taking in the girl. She did owe Kakashi after all.

"Sakura is someone who is easy to get attached to. I wouldn't ask this if I didn't need it, but she's pregnant and I don't need people thinking its mine."

"She's pregnant as well?"

"Yes which is why I came to you otherwise she would just stay with me." Kakashi replied.

"Very well I will take in…Sakura was it?" Tsunade stated and Kakashi nodded in confirmation.

"Thank you Tsunade."

**Pirates Life for Me**

Sakura stared at the busty blonde that was Tsunade. Tsunade stared back, well glared. Kakashi looked back and forth between the two before shaking his head and pulling out his book.

"So your Tsunade." Sakura stated her eyes narrowing at the woman. Said woman just nodded, not breaking eye contact.

"You're the one whose supposed to stay with me? You don't look like much." Tsunade said still eying Sakura.

"Yeah well neither do you blondie." Sakura retorted. Tsunade snarled and threw a punch at Sakura's face. Sakura ducked and pulled out a knife pointing it at Tsunade's neck. Tsunade broke out in a grin.

"Well Sakura nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Sakura said grinning back. _This is going to be an interesting time, _Sakura thought.

"Well I'll see you later Sakura, good luck." Kakashi said before leaving the two.

"Need anything while you get settled? Rum?" Tsunade offered and Sakura was tempted.

"Um can't pregnant." _No matter how much I want it, _Sakura finished in her head.

"Right, forgot." Tsunade said shrugging before chugging half a bottle much like she had on the ship. Wow they were more alike than she thought. "Make your self at home Squirt." Tsunade told her before plopping down on her couch drinking more rum. Sakura nodded and left the room, ignoring the Squirt comment. She was not that small, she was 5'7" at least. Sakura sighed laying down on the bed in her room that she was given. Sakura rubbed her stomach affectionately her thoughts drifting. Tsunade seemed pretty cool, but Sakura knew this was going to be a _long_ 7 1/2 months.

**Pirates Life for Me**

"Tsunade get this baby out of me!" Sakura screamed panting and gripping the sheets in her death grip. So much pain was running through her. Child birth was seriously the best form of torture anyone could bestow on someone. If someone could figure out how to re-enact it with out actually having a child criminals would beg for mercy. Sakura had never been in so much pain in her life.

"Push Sakura!" Tsunade ordered and Sakura grunted no longer able to talk as she pushed like her life depended on it. Sakura screamed again, tears streaming down her face from the pain. _This kid better be damn worth it, _Sakura thought as she pushed trying to ignore the immense pain that rippled through her. She knew it would of course, she saw how mothers were and when she met Tobi she wished she had a child. It didn't mean she had to like the delivering part.

"You almost got it Sakura, one more push!" Tsunade urged. Sakura struggled to get enough engery for one final push another grunt escaping her as she did. Then Sakura saw black.

"You did good Sakura." Tsunade cooed holding Sakura's baby in her arms. She then took the baby to be cleaned up, before putting it in a crib the two had built for the little one.

**Pirates Life for Me**

"Gaara we've searched far and wide for Sakura, if she wanted to come back she would've." Kankuro told his brother and captain. They had been searching for the girl everyday since she disappeared, stopping at every town. Without Gaara's compass it seemed like a lost cause, but his little brother wasn't giving up. The pink haired girl left her mark on Gaara and once that happened Gaara didn't let go.

"I will find her." Gaara vowed leaving no more room for discussion. _Yup he doesn't let go, _Kankuro thought before leaving his brother alone. It was no use, both Gaara and Sakura were stubborn. Sakura didn't want to be found and Gaara was going to look for her until she was. The search could last forever.

But luckily the crew missed Sakura as well and were willing to search for Sakura for as long as it took. Hinata was beginning to feel guilty at having just let Sakura run away all those months ago. She hadn't told anyone, but she missed Sakura just as much as everyone. Hinata was happy that she at least got to say goodbye.

"I still don't get why she would leave…" Temari stated out loud again. It didn't make sense, of course Sakura rarely did.

"She was sick, maybe she went to get help. I know I hated seeing her stuck to her bed like that." Ino said trying to lighten the mood.

"But she could have told us. We would have come with her to get help for as long as it took." Tenten said.

"Moping about Sakura isn't going to help." Neji told them. "She can't hide forever."

"Yeah…But she's doing a hell of a job now." Kankuro said.

**Pirates Life for Me**

Sakura groan as she woke up, she felt so tired it was a wonder she could move. Tsunade and Kakashi were sitting at her bedside both smiling at her. Sakura smiled weakly back at them.

"Congratulations Sakura, you're the mother of a beautiful baby boy!" Tsunade cheered handing Sakura a little bundle that was her baby. Sakura stared at the creature in awe. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. Luckily he didn't get her pink hair, but rather a lighter version of his fathers blood red. His eyes were like her own emerald staring back at her studying his surroundings. Sakura felt her eyes water, this was one of the best moments in her life; she was a mom.

"What are you going to name him?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura took her eyes off her child to look at Kakashi and with a smile she answered.

"Nikko." (sounds like knee-co)

"Well hand over my grandson Nikko!" Tsunade bellowed before practically snatching the baby from Sakura. The baby giggled as Tsunade tickled him and Sakura stared at the scene. He was so beautiful, and he was hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **3** **years later **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nikko!" Sakura yelled running down the street. Nikko was rather adventerous little three year old and learned things fast, he could talk like a teenager, run super fast, and make his mother go crazy. Although Sakura was only a little surprised, Sakura learned fast as well and matured just as fast having been kicked out by her parents at a young age. Finally Sakura saw Nikko out by the bay. "Nikko you can't run off like that!"

"Sorry mommy." Nikko apologized running to hug Sakura. Sakura sighed and returned the jester knowing it was his way not to get lectured. Like it was said, the kid learned fast. Sakura held him in her arms looking out to sea. She really missed it on the ship, but that was her past. _They probably went on with out me, _Sakura always told herself, but some part of her hoped that she was wrong and that they were still searching for her. "Mommy?"

"Yeah Nikko?"

"Do you think we could ever go on a ship? I really want to." Nikko asked with his child like innocence. Sakura smiled. Maybe she could just steal a ship for him like the old days.

"Maybe." Sakura told him before taking him tight in her embrace and walking to where they lived. Tsunade let them stay with her having grown attached to the two. Kakashi came and visited every once and a while too. It was nice, but it never seemed like enough, something always felt missing for Sakura.

**The Next Day**

"Hey Gaara we stopped, you should come to shore with us." Naruto said to Gaara.

"No."

"Gaara, you have to get off this ship! It's been three years, she's not coming back!" Naruto shouted. Gaara just ignored him and stared at the ceiling in his cabin. That's all he really did anymore. He sat there and remembered. He wasn't captain anymore, well technically he was but since he didn't do anything Naruto had taken over. Everyone on his crew had someone now, and he couldn't take it. It all reminded him of _her._ The pink haired devil that wormed her way into his body, mind and heart. He never got to tell her he loved her. He didn't realize it until she was gone, unattainable, not with him.

"You have to get off the ship sooner or later." Was the last thing Naruto said before leaving. Sure it was easy for him, he had Hinata. Temari had Shikamaru. Kankuro had Ino. And Neji had Tenten. But who did he have? A person that wasn't here, someone he would probably never see again. They had searched everywhere for her. She was not in any of those places. Maybe she was following them so every town they left she would be in. Maybe she changed her look. Maybe she was just that good at hiding. The last thing he refused to believe. That maybe she was dead. She was out there, that much he knew. How? Because she held his heart and without it he would be dead.

**Pirates Life for Me**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He just won't budge. Sakura really impacted him." Naruto told the crew as they stopped in the closest port. Konoha.

"It's not surprising, he never went that far for anyone. Except Sakura." Temari said sadly. Her baby brother was just a shell of who he used to be and she couldn't help but feel sad for him. Where ever Sakura was, Temari practically hoped she was as miserable as she made her brother.

"Well we will have to continue without him again. Maybe its for the best, we still are wanted here no matter how many years have passed his red hair would be a dead give away." Kankuro stated, the crew nodded and headed into town.

**Pirates Life for Me**

"Nikko! Damn it stop running!" Sakura yelled again. Her son was a crazy kid and Sakura was wondering if she could handle him. Sakura saw him up ahead closing in on him when she gasped and hid as Nikko ran into someone. Normally she would be apologizing, but this someone wasn't just anyone. It was Naruto.

"Sorry mister." Nikko apologized after getting off the ground and brushing himself off. Naruto just chuckled and Hinata giggled.

"No problem, but what were you running from?" Naruto questioned.

"My mommy! I like when she chases me, 'cept she always gets mad then I get punished." Nikko told him with a grin. _So that's why he always runs, the little runt! _Sakura thought hearing what was being said.

"Where is your mommy?" Hinata asked. If she didn't know any better he looked a lot like Gaara. Maybe he was Sakura's. Nikko looked behind him looking for his mom that was usually right behind him. Nikko's brow furrowed in confusion, where was she?

"I don't know. She was behind me a second ago." Nikko stated before shrugging. "I better go, mommy might have grandma Tsunade after me." Nikko said before running away waving goodbye. The couple waved back smiling at the boy.

"He really looked familiar." Naruto said before they left. Hinata nodded saddened by not seeing Sakura. Although they had searched Konoha, it wasn't that thorough since the siblings were wanted here so they were in and out hoping to see a flash of pink. They didn't know that Sakura was stuck in bed due to her pregnancy. Once Sakura saw they were gone she came out of the shadows and snuck up behind Nikko picking him up and laughing as he started struggling out of her arms.

"You've been a bad boy Nikko." Sakura whispered to him before laughing again. Nikko then began to pout.

"No fair mommy." He whined.

"Yeah well since when have I been fair?"

"Where were you when I bumped into that man?" Nikko questioned. Sakura didn't break her facade.

"I was hiding to grab ya!" Sakura said before tickling him the two laughing on their way home, Sakura being extra aware of who was watching. They got to Tsunade's without another meeting from anyone from the crew but Sakura wasn't out of the water yet.

**Pirates Life for Me**

When Nikko and Sakura sat down for dinner, Nikko asked something Sakura was hoping would never be asked but all the while knowing it was going to be brought up sooner or later. Sakura was hoping for later.

"Mommy? Who is my daddy?" Nikko asked and Sakura nearly choked on her food.

"What brought this up?" Sakura countered.

"Well those people I bumped into, they looked like a couple. And I've never seen you with anyone." Nikko said and Sakura cursed Hinata and Naruto.

"Um…" Sakura tried.

"He's not in Konoha is he? I don't look like anyone here but you." Nikko added. _Damn kid had to be so smart, _Sakura cursed him, not really wanting to talk about _him_.

"No your father is not in Konoha." Sakura told him truthfully. Then she completely bailed on the topic. "I think its time for bed Nikko."

"But—

"It's late Nikko." Sakura told him in her end of discussion voice. Thinking of Gaara again was hard for her. She never wanted to leave him, but if she had told her she needed to for their child. He wouldn't have let her. And she knew he would never come with her, he loved the seas to much. Besides he probably moved on by now.

**Pirates Life for Me**

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted seeing Gaara in town, covering up his red hair with a bandanna. While thinking Gaara realized that he needed to get off the ship, just walk around on land. It's been a while that he's stepped on land. "Glad you finally got off the ship!"

"I'm going to walk." Gaara said leaving the two not bothering to ask when to be back on the ship. It was still his. Gaara took in all the sights that was Konoha. He walked around the neighborhoods and for some reason he stopped in front of one house in particular. There was nothing particularly special about it. He just stopped and looked at it.

**Pirates Life for Me**

Sakura tucked Nikko in sighing. She couldn't believe she saw Naruto and Hinata. They seemed to be a couple now so that was good. But she wondered, did they think of her? Sakura pulled out the compass she stole from Gaara. It pointed at her window and Sakura dared to look out. Sakura gasped dropping the compass. Right outside her house was none other than Gaara Sabaku. He wasn't looking her way thankfully but suddenly Sakura felt lighter.

Sakura took a look at Nikko sleeping then back at Gaara who was walking away. She watched as the compass followed Gaara's movements and she knew what she had to do. Leaving Nikko she headed downstairs to talk to Tsunade. After all she didn't have much time, not that it mattered because she could find them with the compass but she had something in mind to surprise them.

"Tsuna—

"It's alright Sakura, go." Tsunade told her with a knowing smile. She had seen Gaara as well. She didn't have to know him to know he was Nikko's father it was obvious by the hair that still stuck out despite his effort to hide it.

"Wait you know?"

"Are you going to waste your time talking to me or go pack some things for you and Nikko?" Tsunade questioned and Sakura embraced the woman in a hug.

"I'll miss you." Sakura said crying slightly. But she had to do this. Gaara held a piece of her and she was going to get it back.

"We'll see each other again, because your going to visit, or I will raise hell." Tsunade said in a scary calm voice. Sakura smiled and headed upstairs throwing things into a bag. Adding the compass last she looked to Nikko. She gently shook him awake. The little three year old groaned rubbing his eyes with his fists before looking at her.

"What's wrong mommy?" Nikko asked.

"Remember when I told you that I might take you on a ship?" Sakura asked and Nikko nodded sleepily. "and remember when you asked today who your daddy was?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm going to take you to a ship, to meet your father." Sakura told him and watched as his eyes lit up with joy. Sakura just smiled.

"You mean it?" Nikko asked in disbelief.

"Yup, but we have to hurry or we'll miss daddy." Sakura said and Nikko jumped right out of bed and into Sakura's arms. He knew it was faster when she took him places. Besides he needed the energy to meet his dad. Sakura ruffled his hair and she was off running to where she knew the ship was. But this time she took a boat instead of swimming to it.

"Mommy, what about grandma Tsunade?"

"I told her we were leaving. Don't worry we'll visit her alright love." Sakura told him and he nodded practically bouncing up and down with excitement. He was going to meet his dad! That's when he saw the ship, by the looks of it no one was on it. Sakura hoped that was true.

"Is that the ship?" Nikko asked in awe.

"Yup, that's the ship."

Sakura helped Nikko get on the ship, pushing the boat they used away so no one knew they were on it. It was pretty dark out, the moon showing the way as Sakura looked around the ship. It was just like she remembered. Then she heard voices and saw a dingy approach the ship with the crew inside.

"Nikko go hide, I'll tell you when to come out alright?" Sakura ordered and he hesitated before complying. He hid behind some of the crates on the ship and listened as he heard people approaching, bringing a light with them.

"So how did it feel Gaara? Finally getting off the ship?" Naruto questioned and Sakura felt her heart drop. He just got off the ship, after how long? It wasn't because of her was it? Sakura took a deep breath as the last of the crew got on the ship. _This is it, _she told herself.

"Hn." Was all Gaara said as the light shone in her direction. Finally it revealed her.

"Sakura." Gaara said in disbelief.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry not a new chapter but in case any of you were wondering how it got to this point read Chapter 13 for the missing info. A new chapter is in progress however so enjoy!**

"Hey." Was all Sakura could get out. They were all looking at her in shock until Gaara's eyes turned furious.

"Why." He demanded stalking up to her like a predator would prey. Sakura stood her ground until he was right in front of her. "Why did you leave!"

"I had to." Sakura said quietly. But that wasn't good enough for Gaara. He grabbed her roughly, shaking her demanding her over and over 'why.' Nikko was watching from the sidelines as his mom was being hurt by this man. Having enough he ran out and pushed the man. Or tried to at least. He ended up with his hands on his leg in an effort to push him. Gaara didn't seem to notice.

"Let go of my mommy!" Nikko yelled and shock reentered everyone as Gaara froze and looked down letting go of Sakura. Sakura picked up Nikko right away before turning back to Gaara.

"Y-you're a mom?" Gaara got out, not seeing Nikko's hair because of the shadows. No one did. Gaara turned away from her feeling numb. She had moved on. But Sakura stopped him with her hand.

"Gaara, this is your son. Nikko meet your daddy, Gaara." Sakura introduced stepping into the light showing the brilliant red of Nikko's hair. Gaara and Nikko turned to her with wide eyes. "Gaara, everyone, the reason I left 4 years ago was because I was pregnant. I couldn't have him or raise him on the ship but Nikko's old enough now. If you'll have us, we'd like to stay."

"D-daddy?" Nikko questioned hesitently almost instinctively reaching out to him. Sakura held him out to Gaara.

"You want to hold him?" Sakura questioned to let him know it was okay. Gaara didn't say anything but took Nikko into his arms a smile worming its way on his face. Nikko was grinning playing around with Gaara's face, memorizing it. Gaara closed his eyes, feeling Nikko's hands roam over them and Gaara smiled. Sakura hadn't wanted to leave him, she came back to him, and he had a son. These three things made him the happiest he's ever been.

By now the shock had worn off and everyone was trying to hold Nikko cooing at how cute he was. Before he knew it, Nikko was being passed around. Gaara turned to Sakura who was watching Nikko with happiness.

"Its good he's a lot like you. I'm not too social." Gaara told her but Sakura shook her head.

"He's a lot like you too. And I just don't mean his looks. He loves the sea, this is probably the happiest day in his life. He got to meet his father and gets to sail on a ship just like he wanted. He's strong too, that definitely didn't come from me. Plus his temper." Sakura told him and Gaara had a teasing smirk on his face.

"If I recall you have a temper as well." Gaara mentioned and Sakura pouted sticking her tongue out at him.

"Alright that one was probably both of us. You never let me get away with anything." Sakura complained only to have Gaara wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

"I let _you_ get away. Trust me it's the last time you will." Gaara whispered to her the possessiveness back in his voice making her shiver. His voice still made her insides bubble with excitement. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't plan to run anymore." Sakura replied looking him in the eye. Sakura smiled at him, finally feeling complete. "Gaara I love you."

"I love you too. Which is exactly I'm making you mine. Forever." Gaara told her.

"G-Gaara?" Sakura questioned at his confession. Gaara just chuckled.

"Marry me." He explained simply and Sakura gasped before turning around in his embrace tears flowing.

"Of course." Sakura said before engaging him in a kiss. The passion from those years ago never left in fact it was greater than before as Gaara dragged them off to his cabin. He had never been so happy to be back on his bed.

"Mommy and daddy love each other a lot." Nikko stated watching them kiss as his dad lifted his mom off to the cabin in the ship. Kankuro chuckled at the kid in his arms.

"You have no idea kid."

When Gaara and Sakura finally made it in Gaara's cabin they got to work immediately. Gaara held Sakura until he found the bed as they continued their make out session. Sakura had fallen on the bed Gaara staying on top of her his hands finding his way to her button up shirt gradually unbuttoning it until it was off of her. Sakura took off his bandana and shirt in one motion before her hands found his messy red hair.

Gaara began to plant butterfly kisses from Sakura's lips all the way down to her collarbone. As he was doing this Sakura was trying to get air, tugging at his hair when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. This time it was different, they were not having sex, they were making love. Both of them could feel it too.

When Gaara finished his work he realized Sakura didn't like bra's because once again her chest was wrapped in chest bindings. He started taking those off each time showing a bit more skin until they were off and Sakura's breasts were revealed. They were bigger, but Gaara knew it was from her pregnancy. It didn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

Sakura moaned as Gaara began massaged her breasts, fondling her nipples. Although this time was more gentle then their first time Sakura was still aching for him like she had the first time. It was crazy what he could do to her. Finishing his work on her breasts his hands roamed her curves until they found the hem of her pants (They are like the capris she wore before) unbuttoning them and yanking them off.

Sakura frowned as he looked like he was about to continue. Oh no, if she lost clothing then so was he. So she sat up and began to unbutton his pants yanking them down like he had hers. Sakura smirked seeing that somethings never change and Gaara still went commando. But his hands were working on her panties while she stared at him, leaving them both exposed.

Before continuing Gaara engaged Sakura in another gentle but passionate kiss pushing her back down against the mattress. He was situated between her legs and slowly slid in her as they continued kissing. Sakura moaned in his mouth, finally being filled.

This is where things began to get difficult. They started a slow pace, savoring the feeling of just being together. But it just didn't feel right. Sakura was the first to point it out.

"Gaara f-faster." She urged as he continued his slow pace. Gaara looked to her before nodding and picking up the pace. Moans and groans began escaping the two at the feeling, as Gaara went faster and deeper in her then they started. Hey, they like it rough.

Once again Sakura couldn't keep up and stopped, letting Gaara take control of everything as she gripped the sheets feeling her climax nearing. Gaara just kept going letting out all his feelings he kept locked away in himself. Anger. Sadness. Loneliness. But most of all love. All the love he had for her but never able to share it until now. She had driven him to the brink of insanity, but now was his time to let it all out, to show her. Sakura felt everything as if the two were linked not only physically but mentally as well.

Sakura's inner walls tightened around Gaara causing him to groan at the feeling. She was trying to milk him and it was working. Sakura's eyes were snapped shut, her features warped with pleasure.

"Gaaraaa!" She moaned as she orgasmed, milking Gaara for everything he was worth as his seed spilled into her. Gaara grunted as he was pushed over the edge, pulling out of her and laying on the bed next to her. Sakura immediately cuddled close to him, allowing him to wrap his arm around her kissing the crown of her head as it rested in the crook of his neck. Sakura sighed in contentment, feeling sleep over come her. Gaara smiled down at her before joining her as well.

"NIKKO!" Kankuro shouted chasing after the little three year old who was running all around the ship luckily not going into the cabin. Nikko was laughing his head off as everyone tried to chase him, until he was yanked into someones arms.

"Gotcha" Naruto said holding onto the little kid. Naruto brought Nikko to one of the sail poles and tied him to it. "There let's see you get out of that."

"Hey no fair!" Nikko whined struggling to get out of his rope bindings.

"Too bad you little devil." Kankuro stated out of breath. He was a horrible mix between his two parent's. Strong like Gaara, crafty like Sakura, and fast like them both. It took them a good hour to get him to stop running around. Sure this wasn't the first time they caught him but he was good at escaping like his mother. And everyone knew not to disturb the two at the moment.

"Why is Nikko tied to a pole?" Sakura questioned coming out of the cabin Gaara trailing behind her. They had heard shouts and things falling over waking them from their sleep.

"Well you see Sakura…" Naruto began rubbing the back of his head. He was about to continue but was cut off by Kankuro.

"This is a little devil child!" Kankuro pointed to Nikko who stuck his tongue out. "While you two were getting 'closer', he's been running around like a maniac!"

"Ehehehe, that's Nikko alright." Sakura said sheepishly going up to Nikko. "Did you steal his puppets?" Sakura whispered.

"Oh you mean those doll things?" Nikko said aloud. Sakura nodded a smirk on her face. "Yeah I hid those."

"You did what?" Kankuro shouted.

"That's my boy." Sakura said a proud smile on her face.

"You encourage him!"

"Yeah why not." Sakura shrugged walking to Gaara.

"Hey mommy what about me?" Nikko questioned looking at his rope prison.

"What about you? Your securely tucked in for the night." Sakura told him with a smirk. Not the average parenting style but Sakura thought of herself as a kid too. Nikko pouted before he turned to Gaara, his three year old puppy dog face in place.

"Daddy?" Nikko pleaded, his eyes begging for assistance. Gaara chuckled and headed over to him. Nikko was inwardly grinning like a madman.

"Gaara don't do it!" Sakura called to him. Gaara looked to her with a raised 'eyebrow' as if to say 'why not?' "He is smarter than the average three year old, your playing right into his hand! He's using you!"

"Wow, your own child Sakura." Ino said shaking her head. He was just a three year old. But Gaara ignored her and began to untie the ropes. Sakura smacked her face.

"I'm not helping you when he gets out." Sakura said walking to one of the crates to watch the show. Once Nikko was untied all hell broke loose. Nikko was running around the ship messing with everyone in his path. From pulling peoples hair, to throwing things at them, tripping them and more. Naruto was getting the worst of it.

"Hey stop it! Nikko!" Naruto shouted trying to get away from him. Sakura sighed at the scene before her. She tried to warn them. Nikko did not like losing, every time he was caught running around or pulling a prank he got back at his capture-er. Tenfold. But since he was excited being around all these new people, he took advantage of them.

"Ow! Let go!" Ino screamed as Nikko was hanging on by her long ponytail. "Sakura!"

"Hey I warned you." Sakura told them before getting up and as gently as possible getting Nikko off Ino's hair and into her arms. Nikko kicked at her and pulled her hair but Sakura just grabbed his feet and held him upside down. Nikko tried punching her but failed.

"Let me go!" Nikko demanded.

"Um let me think…" Sakura said letting go of one of his legs to put of finger to her chin. "No."

"Let me go!" Nikko roared struggling again successfully landing a punch on Sakura's arm. Sakura ignored it and bent down to Nikko's head. (he's still upside down.)

"Nikko, if you don't calm down I'll—

"You'll what!" Nikko demanded still angry.

"Your not helping yourself out. We're still not fair from Konoha, I'd be happy to take you back to Tsunade." Sakura told him. Nikko huffed crossing his arms across his chest acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"You wouldn't." Nikko tested, at this Sakura rose an eyebrow remaining perfectly calm despite his attitude.

"You really think I wouldn't?" Sakura questioned. Everyone watched amazed at how much he calmed down. "Now, if you keep acting like a little brat your going back and I'll tell Tsunade everything you did that would piss her off and leave you there while I come back here and sail away not coming back until who knows when."

"Y-you wouldn't." Nikko said a little scared this time. Tsunade mad was not a good thing for anyone but when she was mad at _you,_ well you better run as far away as possible because it's going to be worse than hell. Sakura just smirked at him, confirming that she would. "Alright I'll be good!"

"Good boy." Sakura said setting him on his feet but not letting go of him. "Now apologize to everyone for the trouble you caused."

"Sorry mommy." Nikko said hugging her before heading to each crew member and doing the same. Finally Gaara was the only one left and Nikko came up to him, his head down. "Sorry daddy." Gaara ruffled his hair before lifting Nikko into his arms. Sakura smiled before coming over to the two.

"Told you his temper was like yours." Sakura teased. Gaara looked to her and shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Daddy why is there a flag with a skull on it." Nikko asked pointing to it completely changing the subject.

"Nikko, this is a pirate ship. I'm a pirate." Gaara told him watching Nikko's eyes widen in awe before turning to Sakura.

"Why didn't you tell me daddy was a pirate!" Nikko asked/shouted.

"You never asked what he did." Sakura shrugged. Nikko yawned resting his head on Gaara's shoulder snuggling closer.

"You're the coolest dad in the world." Nikko whispered drifting off to sleep. "I wanna be just like you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Well hello again! Here's another chapter after all this time! Enjoy!**

Gaara was shocked staring at the little boy in his arms. His son. He never felt so loved in his entire life, he had his soon to be wife Sakura, and his little mini me for his son. He now understood why Sakura had left, this child shouldn't have been born on a ship. He couldn't be happier that Sakura came back with Nikko though. He was a little rough around the edges, but he was part of Gaara's family now. Sakura just chuckled taking Nikko out of Gaara's arms.

"Told ya he was using you. He's a manipulative little boy." Sakura said but looked affectionately at Nikko.

"A spawn of the devil more like it." Kankuro muttered and Sakura grinned at him.

"What does that make you? The brother of the devil?" Sakura teased and Kankuro's eyes widened before walking away saying something along the lines of 'gotta find my puppets 'cause that brat hid them.'

"That kid can pack a punch." Naruto said rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah sorry Naruto. Nikko doesn't like to lose." Sakura stated sheepishly.

"Ya think." Naruto joked.

"I'll be back. Gotta put the little runt to bed." Sakura said walking off to the sleeping quarters.

"So hows it feel?" Naruto questioned Gaara.

"What?"

"To be a dad, to see Sakura come back."

"Best feeling in the world." Gaara said simply. Naruto chuckled patting him on the back.

"Good to have you back, Captain."

_xPirates Life for Mex_

Sakura tucked Nikko into a bed, smiling.

"Mommy…" Nikko questioned drifting out of sleep. Sakura stroked his hair.

"Shh…go back to sleep Nikko."

"But daddy?"

"Daddy's going to be here in the morning. Get some rest sweetie." Sakura told him. Nikko smiled before cuddling into his pillow returning to the realm of sleep. Sakura smiled before heading back up to the deck.

"The little devil asleep?"

"Yeah Nikko is asleep." Sakura replied not at all fazed by his comment.

"So your back for good?" Temari questioned hopeful. She didn't ever want to see her brother like that again.

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Naruto said happily.

"I never wanted to leave. It's just..." Sakura began looking to the area Nikko was held. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his embrace.

"It's alright Sakura." Gaara whispered and Sakura snuggled into his embrace. "Just don't leave me again."

"Okay Gaara." Sakura agreed. Then as if she just remembered something she pulled away a bit and dug into her pocket. Curious, Gaara watched her pull out a familiar object he used to own. Placing the compass in Gaara's hands she smiled. "I think this is yours."

"Yes, it is." Gaara said glaring at her. "How exactly did you get it?"

"You don't keep it very safe." Sakura shrugged implying that it was quite easy. Honestly it was, when you waited for the opportune moment.

"What are you guys going to do with Nikko?" Tenten asked breaking into their conversation.

"Well I was thinking you guys could train him..." Sakura said.

"Train him?" Gaara said unsure. He just met his son and he didn't want to even think about him possibly getting hurt.

"Well if we're gonna stay he'll need it." Sakura began. "It wouldn't hurt."

"Are you sure Sakura?" Hinata questioned unsure, Nikko was still young.

"Yeah so soon?" Temari agreed.

"You guys don't know Nikko. He'll love it and he's stronger than you think." Sakura insisted but everyone didn't seem to agree to the idea.

"Maybe you should wait." Shikamaru suggested and everyone seemed to agree.

"I think Shikamaru is right." Gaara said to her softly. This got Sakura to sigh and turn to him pouting.

"Please Gaara, Nikko will be so happy. Trust me." Sakura begged but he still seemed unsure so she pulled out her ace in the whole. "You heard him, he wants to be just like you Gaara, you don't want to disappoint him do you?"

"Alright, I'll start training him tomorrow but only the basics." Gaara agreed falling trap to her manipulation. Sakura nodded and jumped into his arms happily, her legs wrapping around his waist. Gaara chuckled at her actions but just held her, taking her with him to his cabin. Before they were out of earshot Sakura shouted to everyone.

"If Nikko wakes up get me no matter what!"

"Just don't do it so we won't be afraid to come get you!" Ino shouted back smiling as she heard Sakura laugh on her way out. Yes it was good to have Sakura back.

_xPirates Life for Mex_

Everyone was sleeping peacefully in the night, no one feeling such ease in years. Everything had been falling into place and finally started to make things better which was a special relief especially to the good captain. He had all he wanted and more considering he never thought about having kids before. Unconsciously pulling Sakura closer to him, she sighed breathing in his scent contently.

But not everyone was having such a good sleep. The newest addition to the crew, Nikko Sabaku was tossing and turning in his cot unable to relish in a peaceful sleep. Horrible images passed across his vision from his dream or rather nightmare. Finally they become too much for the little boy and his eyes snapped open as he screams. Panicking he studied his surroundings he looks for the one person who can help him. But she's not there.

"M-momm-my!" Nikko cries out. His cry does not go unheard as Sakura jolts awake as well and struggles out of Gaara's embrace. This in turn wakes Gaara up who is not so willing to let go.

"Sakura where are you going?"

"Nikko, he needs me, let go Gaara." Sakura said desperately and he obliges watching as she runs out the room to where she knew Nikko is. Curious and worried Gaara follows more cautiously then Sakura had.

"Mommy!" Nikko yells again waking up some of the other occupants on the ship this time. It was a wonder those sleeping next to him didn't wake up sooner. Not seeing the one person he needs the boys rocks himself back and forth curled up in a ball scared. No one approaches him so as to not frighten the boy further.

"Nikko!" Sakura shouts back as she bursts through the sleeping quarters. His head jerks in her direction with a look of fear on his face before it relaxes when he sees her. Sakura tackles him into her embrace and holds him lovingly, running her fingers through his hair to calm the boy down.

"M-mommy." Nikko cries holding on to her tightly.

"It's okay sweetie, everything's fine I'm here okay. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered to him.

"D-daddy?" The boy questioned not looking up from his safe spot in his mother's embrace. Sakura smiled and rubbed his back before lifting him up and turning him so he was now facing Gaara.

"Daddy's right there." Sakura told him and his cries died down as he held his arms out to Gaara. Sakura frowned and looked to the boy. "Mommy not good enough for you anymore?"

"I'll always love you mommy." Nikko said cutely as he momentarily turned to her and Sakura smiled at him before patting his head and handed him off to Gaara. As soon he was in Gaara's arms Nikko rested his head in the crook of Gaara's neck and whispered to him sleepily. "You'll help me protect mommy right daddy?"

"Of course I will." Gaara whispered to him softly getting Nikko to smile before he closed his eyes falling asleep once again. Sakura came up to the two kissed Nikko on the crown of his head and Gaara a quick peck on the cheek.

"I think we should bring him up with us to sleep." Sakura suggested quietly not wanting to wake anyone up again. Everyone had slowly returned to their cots when everything calmed down and tried to get back to sleep, that is if they weren't still sleeping through the whole thing. Gaara nodded in agreement and they walked back up to his cabin. Sitting on his cot with Nikko still in his arms he looked to Sakura.

"What was that about." Gaara practically demanded and Sakura had to hold back a laugh at his typical demanding self.

"Nikko's been having nightmares lately. Well not lately, for a while now and I think they're all of the same thing but it scares him every time." Sakura began to explain. Taking a deep breath she sat down next to him trying to find comfort as well. "About a year ago Nikko and I were out shopping, as I was checking out he asked to wait outside. He'd done it before so I thought nothing of it because he always stayed in view of the window. However this time thugs thought it would be a good idea to attack a little boy. They dragged him into the alley and all he could do was kick and scream although he did land a few good blows for a 3 year old. As soon as I heard his cry I ran out of the store and ran into the alley to see the thugs cornering him against the wall."

"They hurt him." Gaara growled angrily but Sakura shook her head.

"No, they didn't get a chance to do any damage because when I saw it I was furious. I fought them and Nikko watched the whole thing curled up in the corner. I remember him screaming for me when one of them pulled out a knife. I had seen him do it as well so I was able to dodge and grab his hand and bit it so he would drop the knife. He did and I kicked it towards Nikko telling him to use it against anyone who came near him. In the end he didn't need it because I knocked all of the thugs out and threw them in the trash but when I saw him he was clutching the knife in fear. I approached him cautiously and when I reached him I carefully took the knife away from him holding him to me tightly. He was shaking and I did my best to calm him down." Sakura told him her hand unconsciously playing with Nikko's hair. "When he finally returned to his normal self I thought everything would be fine. That's when the nightmares started."

"He's still afraid of the thugs attacking him."

"You would think that." Sakura smiled sadly and Gaara looked at her confused. "He told me about his nightmare one night and I was surprised. It was about the thugs, but he wasn't afraid that they were attacking him, he was afraid because they were attacking me. Apparently he sees the man with the knife actually stabbing me and sees me getting beat to death while he watches in his corner paralyzed by fear."

"He's afraid of losing you."

"Yes. I try and tell him he doesn't need to worry so much, I can take care of myself. He never says anything and pretty soon he's having the same dream again. It's like he never processed the fact that I beat the crap out of those thugs."

"That doesn't really matter Sakura." Gaara told her and now if was her turn to be confused. "If he's anything like me then its not because you were able to fight off the thugs, its that he couldn't do anything to help you. He was helpless and could only sit and watch a major event of his life."

"Hmph, I'm supposed to be worried about him not the other way around." Sakura pouted getting Gaara to chuckle at her antics.

"He'll get over it Sakura. It seems your idea of training him was a better idea than I originally thought."

"Yeah well just make sure he's not better than me." Sakura said tiredly as a yawn escaped past her lips.

"Scared of competition?" Gaara teased.

"Nah, its just always fun to show the little brat up. I swear his pride is as big as yours." Sakura joked before laying down on the cot, Gaara following her example resting Nikko in the middle of the two of them. "Good night Gaara." Sakura whispered falling victim to her exhaustion. Gaara pulled her to him gently careful not to crush Nikko before closing his eye following her into the realm of dreams.

**I know I know, basically a filler but you learn more about Nikko so be happy. I'm finally getting back in the hang of things with this story so I might actually finish it this summer! Wooh! Anyways tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel kinda bad about this one. I had it done for quite a while but just posted it now. I blame this on my friend who stayed at my house for about 2 weeks. So sorry I'll get on the next chapter ASAP but meanwhile enjoy this one!**

A little boy sighed happily in his sleep cuddling up to the warmth that surrounded him. He felt at complete ease but as he slept he couldn't remember why. Something had happened yesterday, something good. But what was it? Face scrunching up in thought he struggled to find an answer, his mind too foggy from sleep to think clearly. A laugh broke him out of his concentration and he peeked out of one eye to see the source. His mom.

"Mommy?" He questioned sleep still evident in his voice. He felt his mother play with his hair like she always did and he snuggled closer to her.

"Have a good rest Nikko?" She questioned him. He nodded against her still trying to figure out what had happened, the sleep not yet leaving him. "I have a surprise for you but you have to get out of bed."

"Surprise?" He questioned curiously looking at her sleepily.

"Mhmm but like I said you have to get out of bed." She told him smiling. He jumped out of bed more awake and looked at her excitedly.

"What's the surprise?" He asked eagerly. Sakura shook her head at him, she noticed he didn't seem to notice where exactly they were.

"Nikko do you know where we are?"

"Home?"

"You don't remember." Sakura laughed patting him on the head, he growled and shook his head. "Look around, does this look like home?"

"No." He said as he looked around the room. Wheels turned in his head and finally something clicked. "Dad!"

"Yup." She said to him happily. He was about to run out of the room when Sakura grabbed his arm to stop him. "Slow down tiger."

"But daddy!" He exclaimed.

"He's fine and you'll be able to see him all the time. But right now don't you want me to let you in on the surprise?" She baited and he jumped into her arms for which she laughed and held onto him. "You wanna be like daddy right?"

"Yeah!" He cheered, his eyes shining in anticipation.

"Well I talked your daddy into training you, teach you how to fight and handle a sword. On how to be a pirate." Sakura told him and he hugged her happily.

"You did!"

"Of course. I'm your mommy I always know what you want and I'll always try to get it for you no matter what."

"Thank you mommy." He said hugging her tighter. He didn't know what he would do without her and now he would be able to help her finally. "I love you."

"I love you too Nikko." Sakura told him before kissing him on the forehead. "Now time to get to know your daddy, he's waiting for you on the deck."

"He is?" Nikko exclaimed and struggled to get out of his mothers arms. Sakura just laughed and set him on the ground watching him run out of the cabin before following him out. When she arrived on the deck Sakura couldn't help but smile at the scene. Gaara was looking down at Nikko strictly although a ghost of a smile was on his face and Nikko was trying not to bounce up and down in joy.

"So you want to be like me hm." Gaara said to Nikko getting ready for what he was going to teach his son.

"Yeah! I wanna be strong to protect mommy." Nikko nodded enthusiastically, although a certain seriousness was present. Gaara lifted his gaze slightly to meet Sakura and smirked before ruffling his sons hair.

"Then we have a lot of work to do." Gaara stated with a sly smirk. "Your mother is notorious for getting into a lot of trouble."

"I get into nothing I can't get out of!" Sakura huffed turning away stubbornly and walking away muttering about 'stupid overprotective red heads.'

4 Years Later...

Nikko panted as he stared at his opponent. Said person just stared back smirking beckoning him forward with their finger, taunting him. Growling he burst forward sword in hand and swiped at his opponent. Swords clashed as each person tried to get the upper hand. Grinning he pushed the person to the edge of the ship thinking he'd finally won. He was sadly mistaken when all of the sudden the person flew over his head and when he turned around their sword was pointed at his face.

"Dang it!" Nikko shouted frustrated and a giggle made him look up to glare.

"Your doing good I don't know why you beat yourself up so much." His opponent told him ruffling his already messy red hair.

"It's not good enough."

"Why because you can't beat me?"

"I've beaten everyone but you."

"Well technically you had a draw with your father, so you really didn't beat him."

"What makes you so tough mom?" Nikko questioned sitting on one of the crates taking a break from his training. Sakura sighed and sat on the crate next to him before pulling the boy on her lap.

"You just turned eight Nikko you don't have to take on the world." She told him playing with his hair. He huffed but let her anyway. "You'll beat me one day yet but can't you let your mom bask in the days you don't?"

"That day will take forever."

"Impatient just like your father." Sakura laughed. "That's why you can't win."

"Huh?" Nikko said confused.

"You never wait for the opportune moment which is why you never win." She told him simply getting a chuckle from in front of the two. Looking they saw Gaara with an amused look on his face.

"Is that so Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah dad's right what does that have to do with beating you?"

"You two are clueless, I'm sneaky and that's why I win."

"Clueless?"

"Yup you are your father's son." Sakura said shaking her head.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Gaara said sitting down next her and pulling her to his side.

"The exact fact that you don't know proves my point."

"Are you saying you could beat me?"

"I never said that." Sakura said but gave him a pointed look as if telling him that's exactly what she meant. He let her go and stood up causing Sakura to smirk and put Nikko down quickly pulling out her sword and pointing it at him.

"You sure you want to do this Sakura?" Gaara questioned.

"Scared that I'm right?" Sakura mocked slicing through his shirt giving him a small cut. Gaara growled but pulled out his own sword and jabbed at her. She blocked and jumped onto the crate they had just been sitting on as their swords danced with each other, Gaara joining her on the crates as they worked their way around the ship.

"Is this your way of beating me Sakura? By running away." Gaara mocked as he stalked up to her, Sakura just smirked at him and ran towards him. Gaara prepared himself but was surprised when she ran past him. Turning he saw her swinging back on a rope kicking him in the chest and knocking him to the ground before she let go and landed on his chest straddling him.

"No, that's my way of beating you." She told him breathing heavily from the adrenaline coursing through her as she held her sword to his neck.

"That was so cool!" Nikko said running up to them and Sakura beamed at him putting her sword away. "How do you do it?"

"Simple, both of you let your guard down slightly around me even when fighting." Sakura shrugged as she stood up making it seem like it was obvious, all the crew laughed in agreement having watched the show. Gaara and Nikko however just glared getting Sakura to raise an eyebrow at them. "Quite acting like you don't know you two. I swear both of you get so worked up on trying to protect me that you unconsciously let me win."

"Yeah mom cause we want you to beat us." Nikko said sarcastically.

"Hey I said unconsciously which means you don't know you do it."

"She's right." Naruto agreed and everyone else nodded.

"Who asked you uncle Naruto." Nikko snarled.

"Don't get mad at him for no reason. See how silent your father is, its cause he knows what I'm talking about." Sakura teased elbowing Gaara in the side. He growled and grabbed her pulling her to him.

"That was not why I was silent."

"Uh-huh, sure." Sakura said rolling her eyes but leaned into his hold. "Back in the day you could beat me."

"I can still beat you." Gaara contradicted glaring at her.

"Hate to say this bro but Sakura's your soft spot." Kankuro said to him getting Gaara to turn his glare to him.

"Yeah, Kankuro is right for once." Temari agreed.

"Then why do you stay at the same level Sakura, do you not care about us?" Gaara questioned turning the tables. Sakura just smiled.

"Of course I do, but I fight the same for two reasons." Sakura said and they looked to her to explain further. Laughing, she continued, "One I don't fight with my anger, both of you are at your best when you're mad and two I like to show off and rub it in your faces that I can whoop your asses."

"I've been mad at you." Nikko frowned.

"Not where you want to kill me. That's when you get really strong." Sakura informed smiling happily at her two guys. "Because your both protecting what you love. How can you protect me when your fighting me?"

"Hmph its not fair."

"Not fair that you love me? Thanks a lot Nikko that's exactly what a mother wants to hear." Sakura pouted although knowing what he meant.

"No that your right. Again."

"Life's not fair, and you should learn this now, women are always right. Even when they're wrong, they're right." Sakura told him and he looked confused. "You'll get it some time when you meet a girl and get me some grand kids."

"I'm eight mom."

"Yeah well I'm just saying, start for looking a girl who seems crazy, she'll be the one to keep you interested." Sakura snickered remembering herself back when she was a teenager and ended up on the ship. She knew how shocking she was to everyone. Gaara chuckled in agreement and hugged her from behind. Sakura smiled and beckoned Nikko closer so she could whisper in his ear. "How do you think I got your father, I was a wild gal when I met him."

"What happened?" Nikko questioned, believing it because frankly his mom still was a bit crazy but wanting to know.

"I had you that's what happened." Sakura laughed. "Kids change your perspective quite a bit and you were a trouble maker as soon as you could get around on your own. Took a lot of energy watching you."

"Too bad your still crazy." Kankuro joked and Sakura laughed with him.

**Still fillerish but I'm getting there. Next chapter hopefully more action but tell me what you think of this one.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahhh! I haven't given up on this story yet folks! This chapter is proof! For all those who are sticking with me I thank you, and for you lemon lovers I wrote one as was requested by a reviewer. Enjoy ^_^**

"Life's not fair, and you should learn this now, women are always right. Even when they're wrong, they're right." Sakura told him and he looked confused. "You'll get it some time when you meet a girl and get me some grand kids."

"I'm eight mom."

"Yeah well I'm just saying, start looking for a girl who seems crazy, she'll be the one to keep you interested." Sakura snickered remembering herself back when she was a teenager and ended up on the ship. She knew how shocking she was to everyone. Gaara chuckled in agreement and hugged her from behind. Sakura smiled and beckoned Nikko closer so she could whisper in his ear. "How do you think I got your father, I was a wild gal when I met him."

"What happened?" Nikko questioned, believing it because frankly his mom still was a bit crazy but wanting to know.

"I had you that's what happened." Sakura laughed. "Kids change your perspective quite a bit and you were a trouble maker as soon as you could get around on your own. Took a lot of energy watching you."

"Too bad your still crazy." Kankuro joked and Sakura laughed with him.

**~Pirates Life for Me~**

"Come on Nikko you have to get to bed." Sakura insisted as she blocked his sword with hers. He was adamant about beating her.

"Not until I beat you." He shouted to her.

"It's not going to happen tonight, your too tired."

"I can do anything you can."

"Hun, you're eight you need more rest than I do." Sakura informed just wishing he would stop. But he was pushing himself beyond his limits, his anger beginning to get the better of him. Although that made his attacks stronger Sakura knew he couldn't focus enough to build a strategy to use that strength. "Gaara stop your son."

"You seem to be handling it fine." Gaara told her amused as he watched them both fight. Everyone else had retired for the night except this small family. Sakura not liking what she heard glared at Gaara.

"Yeah well your next then jackass!" Sakura shouted before jumping on a crate and leaping over Nikko with the help of a rope that was hanging near by. Once surprised and defenseless Sakura hit his pressure point knocking him unconscious. Grabbing him before he fell she lifted him into her arms to carry him to his cot. Giving Gaara a glare that told him that she wasn't done with him yet she disappeared. Gaara just smirked loving to rile up Sakura and was anticipating how she would react to his actions. When she appeared back on the deck she looked less than happy at him. "Thanks for the help you ass."

"I told you Sakura you seemed to handle him fine."

"So you like seeing him push himself past his limits? Yeah well next time you fight him." Sakura said frustrated.

"Sakura calm down."

"I am calm." Sakura hissed at him. Gaara just rose an 'eyebrow' at her in response. This however seemed to piss her off more than any words could. Clenching her fist she sent one flying towards his face. Gaara having seen it caught it easily and smirked at her.

"This is how it's going to be then?" Gaara questioned completely amused as his eyes roamed from her fist being held in his hand to her eyes which screamed her fury.

"Let me go." Sakura snarled trying to yank her fist back.

"No."

"Let me go you bastard." Sakura growled her head down slightly so her hair fell in a curtain around her face. Gaara didn't need to see her face to know how angry she was because it was emanating from her in waves. Yet Gaara was still amused by all of this. After Sakura came back on the ship with Nikko she seemed to have mellowed out quite a bit and never had she ever gotten this angry at anything.

"Never." Gaara whispered to her huskily as he used his other hand to grab her chin and lift her face to look at him. He never gave her a chance to speak before his lips attacked hers. Her immediate response had him smirking as he grabbed her thigh and pulled it to his hip; her groan at the contact made his smirk grow. He loved the effect he had on her, even though he knew she had a similar effect on him. Forcing her up against the door he left her lips to attack her neck.

"You bastard." Sakura hissed right before a moan left her lips as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Growling at him because she knew he planned for things to go like this she pushed herself off the door causing Gaara to fall back at the sudden force. Proudly on top of him she restarted her assault on him, just differently then she had originally planned. Quickly tying his hands before he became fully aware she worked on his shirt. "I told you you were next." Sakura purred at him as she ran her hands appreciatively down his chest. He shuddered and reached out to grab her but discovered his hands were tied.

"Sakura." He growled not fully liking this. Although he was aroused by her touch he liked to be in control. It was Sakura's turn to smirk as she continued to have her way with his body. Striping him completely of his clothes Sakura purred in satisfaction as she eyed his erection.

"Why so upset Gaara, you seem to like my work." Sakura teased as she began to strip herself. She did it slowly feeling his eyes watching her, a certain hunger rolling off him. He didn't even need to touch her and he was driving her to the edge. Once the two were completely rid of their clothes Sakura leaned down captured his lips in a kiss as she positioned herself over him. Easing herself on top of him she moaned at the pleasure of him just being inside her caused. Gaara groaned as well desperately wanting to pound the life out of her but unable because he was still tied up.

Her pace was delicious for the both of them, their noises of ecstasy escaping more and more as they came closer to their orgasms'. When it came shouts of pleasure came from both of their lips.

"Mmmm that was fun, I see why you like having control now." Sakura teased as she rested on him, with him still inside her. He growled but she knew he enjoyed every minute of it any way. Sakura was close to unconsciousness when she heard Gaara snarl and shift, waking her up to look at him. "Gaara what is it?" She asked then laughed as he held his hands out to her as he glared.

"Untie me. Now." Gaara ordered not appreciating her laughter. Sakura did as told and untied him amusement still dancing in her eyes as she tried to refrain from laughing. As soon as her work was complete Gaara grabbed her and stood up, Sakura coming with him. He carried her away to his cabin before throwing her on his cot. "Its my turn to tie you up." Gaara grinned maliciously as Sakura tried to get away unsuccessfully getting tied up before Gaara had his way with her.

**Okay short I know but I really needed to get re-motivated for this story...because I did next to nothing on it over the summer. Sad I know and I apologize for my lack of updates. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and let me know what y'all think! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ello chums, ello poppets! In honor of international talk like a pirate day (Today, September 19) I whipped this up with surprising enthusiasm. Finally getting back on track it's too bad everyday isn't talk like a pirate day because then maybe I'd finish this story. Anyways enjoy, savvy?**

"Tobi misses the pretty pink haired lady."

"Do not worry Tobi, we will find her." A dark voice replied as he stared out to sea.

"Really Itachi-sama?"

"You idiot, yeah, who do you think we have been looking for, yeah?" An irritated blonde stated wanting to hit Tobi. The blonde believed Tobi was part of the reason Sasori died; killed by that pinkette and Tobi had been stupid enough to help her.

"Tobi didn't know it has been so long."

"It will not be long now." Itachi told them and the two waited in anticipation, both for different reasons.

_~Pirates Life for Me~_

"Do I have to?" Nikko whined as the ship neared the shore.

"Fine stay here." Sakura shrugged getting her stuff ready along with the rest of the crew.

"Really?" Nikko asked hopeful and Sakura stopped to look at him.

"Yeah."

"Yes! You're the best mom!"

"Sakura what are you thinking." Gaara said hiding his anger. It was not a good idea to leave Nikko on the ship by himself and he couldn't believe Sakura was agreeing to it.

"Mom already said I could pops." Nikko said teasing his dad only getting Gaara to glare at him.

"I don't care." Gaara told him sternly but Nikko ignored him.

"Oh leave him alone Gaara, he just loves the sea as much as you do." Sakura told him and Nikko grinned like he won. Sakura inwardly smirked at his expression and pulled her ace in the sleeve as she continued with nonchalance, "I'll just have to explain to Tsunade why her grandson wouldn't come see her and Kakashi was just dying to see how much you've grown. Poor old perv he rarely gets excited like this. But those two will understand, right Nikko?" Sakura said patting him on the head and walking away helping the others prepare to dock the ship.

Nikko looked after her with guilt. He didn't want to disappoint Tsunade or Kakashi but he really didn't want to leave the ship either. If he did what if he never got to come back on? _What if mom wants to stay?_ Nikko thought. It was their first time visiting back in Konoha and he knew his mom loved it there. He didn't want to step off the ship so that gave her incentive to come back and not stay in Konoha. But if she did decide to stay he didn't think he could leave with out her. Thus leaving him unable to return to the ship of which he loved.

As they threw out the anchors and set up a dingy to get to shore, Nikko sighed. He had his backpack filled and was standing by his parents. Looking up he noticed his father seemed more relaxed now that he decided to go and slightly, amused? Turning to his mother he saw that she was smug. As he boarded the dingy and they began to row to shore he realized something.

"You tricked me!" Nikko accused pointing at his mother. Sakura just looked taken aback at his accusation but didn't deny it.

"What do you mean Nikko?" She questioned innocently.

"You acted like I could stay on the ship then pulled the Tsunade and Kakashi card knowing I'd feel guilty and come with you. You never wanted me to stay in the first place." He said crossing his arms and turning away from her.

"Oh quite pouting."

"I am _not_ pouting."

"Hey I just saved you the trouble of not being dragged to shore. Tsunade wouldn't let you stay on the ship if your life depended on it, you wouldn't want that would you?" Sakura questioned and Nikko grew wide eyed as he imagined it. Shivering at the thought he shook his head furiously.

"Why didn't you just tell me that instead of tricking me?"

"That was my back up dear. I don't understand why you wouldn't want off that ship anyway. It feels good to be on land again." Sakura said as they reached shore.

"Because I was scared you wouldn't want to leave…" Nikko whispered but Sakura caught it anyway and looked at him.

"Why would I want to stay?"

"I know how much you like Konoha. I was scared you wouldn't come back to the ship with me." Nikko told her and Sakura laughed as she bent down to his level.

"Nikko I hate Konoha."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, the only reason I wanted to come back was to visit Kakashi and Tsunade."

"But then why did you leave dad to stay here?" Nikko asked confused.

"Because I was pregnant with you; as much as you probably would have wanted to be raised on a ship since birth it would have been dangerous and difficult. We would have had to make lots of unnecessary stops for things for you and if your in the middle of the ocean that's hard. Plus I don't think anyone here knows how to deliver a baby."

"So you came to the place you hate?"

"I needed help and Kakashi was the only one besides these crazy people that I trusted." Sakura told him pointing to the rest of the crew who were smiling at them looking quite amused at the show in front of them. "He's the one that showed me to Tsunade and she helped me raise you, it was only luck that they finally stumbled upon me."

"Luck?" Gaara questioned obviously disagreeing.

"Yeah luck, I hid for a good four years and the only reason you got me back was because I saw you and came back. You had no idea where I was without you compass which I had." Sakura stated as a matter of factly. Turning back to Nikko she smiled. "Let's get to Tsunade's she'll be angry if she finds out how long we have been here and haven't seen her yet."

"Ahh, let's go!" Nikko said eagerly before running off leaving the rest of the crew to follow.

"How do you keep up with that kid?" Ino questioned rolling her eyes as they ran after him.

"Let me tell you it ain't easy." Sakura grinned as she raced to catch up.

_~Pirates Life for Me~_

"Looks like we are in luck." A man chuckled from up in the crows nest. There scout had just signaled them as they finally discovered the location of Gaara's ship. He put down his telescope and climbed down to meet with the rest of the crew. "Captain Sabaku's ship has been spotted."

"Good work Kisame." Itachi said smirking in anticipation. "It's time to pay our pink haired friend a visit don't you think?"

"Why yes I believe it is. Don't you think Deidara will get mad with your plans with her though?"

"I care not for that fool. If he wants to live he will get used to it."

"What if she is still cursed?"

"I doubt her crew would allow that, not with Nara on board."

"Then this shall be interesting." Kisame grinned maliciously.

"Aye, it will."

_~Pirates Life for Me~_

"Nikko!" Tsunade shouted hugging him to death. Struggling to get free he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tsunade if you want this visit to last longer I suggest you not kill him." His mother said saving him from impending doom. Finally released he gasped for air.

"If you would come around more often I wouldn't hug him so hard." Tsunade countered glaring at Sakura. "Look at him I almost don't recognize him!"

"You know why we couldn't come."

"Doesn't make it any better."

"Come on granny Tsunade give ma a break." Nikko said getting her attention back on him. Tsunade grinned and took him by the arm.

"Alright, but your coming with me it's time for me to spoil you boy!" Tsunade said dragging him into the streets and disappearing from view.

"Poor kid." Kankuro said shaking his head.

"I thought you said he was a devil child." Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but that lady has got to be nuts! I mean bipolar much, one minute she's glaring at you then the next she's all 'I'm the nice grandma cause I give you candy.'"

"You haven't seen her really angry yet." Sakura told him smirking as he cringed.

"As if you and Gaara weren't enough…"

"Try living near that old bat." Kakashi muttered making himself known for the first time.

"Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed embracing him in a hug.

"Good to see you Sakura." Kakashi said returning the embrace.

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that though, Tsunade has her ways of finding out and you know it."

"She's too busy and besides she's tortured me enough. 'Why I oughta go out to see and drag that girl back myself if she doesn't visit me soon! I helped raise that boy and look how ungrateful she is leaving me behind like this!'" He quoted.

"Well she better get in her fill, I'm not sure how long we can stay." Sakura said smiling as she pictured Tsunade complaining about not seeing Nikko. _It's good to see them again, everything is just right, _Sakura thought happily.

**Akatsuki is stirring and life was just gettin' good. But what, my dear chums, do you think of it? Let me know ^_^ Happy talk like a pirate day!**


End file.
